Walking Back
by Branswilliam Rochester
Summary: With Lily's death, Snape is landed with Lily's biggest secret that could shake the very basis of the wizarding world. Battling inner conflicts, he learns to make peace with the past and move on. SS/LE: AU, OC godson, mysterious diary, suspense Gets Better
1. Priori Ameroux Memorandium

Disclaimer: Our Brilliance J.K. Rowling owns him, owns her, own everything. Only the details on the romance belong to me!

"I thought…you were going….to keep her safe…"

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing hitched to an alarming rate, then subsided to shallow pants. Slowly lifting his head, he met Dumbledore's eyes for the first time since his graduation day. Even then, those twinkling blue eyes had hardened somewhat, possibly aware of the path Snape was about to choose. What he saw there now was nothing but unnerving. Dumbledore's trademark twinkle had disappeared into a cool, fierce look that radiated disappointment. However, Snape could've sworn he had seen a flicker of something else before it was masterly hidden, Pity, was it?

"I never hoped that Lord Voldemort would spare her. I had merely…groveled… to retain a sense of meager hope. The only reason why I had gone to Lord Voldemort was on the hope that you, yes YOU, Dumbledore, would be convinced of how much L-L..llily meant to me…and help me save her.." At this, Snape fell back into the tattered sofa he was leaning on, shaking his head and muttering imperceptibly. God, it even hurts to say her name now…lll..lii..lill…Llliillyy…

"I had hoped that you would be convinced how much…I…loved her…" Snape whispered, then shuddered violently. Even through the many decades of knowing her, Snape had never let himself admit that he had loved Lily.

Through the Potions Master's anguished sobs, Dumbledore's cold façade melted as he shook his head sadly and turned away to his desk. How Severus managed such a long monologue when his mind was in shambles, Dumbledore couldn't comprehend. Severus would need some time to recuperate. He would hate to be seen so vulnerable, especially by the man that had so coldly met him at that wind-swept hill to receive notice of Voldemort's next plans. 'If only Severus knew…If only he knew…" Dumbledore thought has he closed the door to his sleeping quarters. A resounding crash met Dumbledore's ears, followed by more reverberating crashes. Dumbledore slowly trudged to his fireplace and sat in his couch. Severus would need something to vent his feelings…all those bottled up sorrows since his cold, indifferent mask had blocked them all out.

Snape flung another silver ornament at Dumbledore's quarter door. He didn't care of the consequences of his actions. His eyes were red and swollen by now, but he couldn't care less. This kind of resort to physical anger management hadn't surfaced in Snape's actions since his Death Eater days. The only thought that replayed in his mind was, "Lily…Lily…my fault…Lily…don't leave me…"

"Damn you Dumbledore! Damn you Voldemort! Damn, damn, damn it!" Snape roared as he collapsed amidst the pile of debris of what was left of Dumbledore's office.

It was 3 AM when Dumbledore cast a notice-me-not charm, an invisibility charm, and a silenco charm on himself. Severus would be asleep by now. Dumbledore opened his door and numbly stared at the sight before him. He had expected mass havoc, but not this…Severus for sure was a more powerful wizard than what met the eye. Books were strewn all over the floor; loose pages fluttered in the breeze. Half of the eastern wing of the office was blasted away. Bits of the silver ornaments that had once adorned his desk lay burnt. His once existent desk was nothing but burnt lumber wood. The portraits were all deserted, and in the middle of all this havoc, was Severus Snape. He was slouched precariously over a mound of debris. Dumbledore mentally tutted as he made to lift Severus to his chambers. 'Severus's magical core must have been thoroughly exhausted to create such a mess,' Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore had placed wards all over the walls and extremely strong unbreakable charms on every object in his room after Tom Riddle's non to gentle exit after his rejection of the DADA job. All the windows in the entire castle had been blown apart and Dumbledore's office had been severely disarranged, but never the less, undamaged.

Dumbledore's hand made for Severus's shoulder when a sudden, blinding, white light flashed. Dumbledore stumbled back, clutching his burnt hand. His eyes widened as a silver doe erupted from Severus's chest and pranced out the window, gliding gracefully to the sky.

"Priori Ameroux Memorandium," Dumbledore whispered. 'Yes, Severus is a truly formidable wizard,' he thought, as he walked back to his quarters.


	2. Inauspicious Encounter

­­­­­­­­­­­Disclaimer: Been there, done that. Everything, EVERYTHING belongs to J.K. Rowling!!

The sun's early rays poured into Dumbledore's office through the crumbled east wing. Snape groaned as he tried to subdue his cramped muscles. His head pounded as he wished he could be lost again into that welcoming, dark oblivion. The previous night's events suddenly poured into him as he let out a heart wrenching moan while stumbling to his feet. He glanced around the ruined office without a single feeling of remorse. He could always use a powerful restoration spell he had created in his sixth year to clear the mess, but he firmly shook his head at the thought.

'Let that fool clean it up, and let that engrave in his pitiful soul that humans aren't disposable figurines to achieve his 'better good' plans.' Snape though bitterly. "For the better good." That had always been Dumbledore's main motif. Snape often wondered if Voldemort and Dumbledore had put down their differences and had actually had a civil conversation, they would discover that they were quite similar. The only difference that Snape could find was the fact that one was a red-eyed, bald, slimy, blood-thirsty git while the other was a blue-eyed, dissembled iceberg that was often portrayed ('Rightly too,' Snape added to himself.) as a twinkling, old fool. They were both, however, truly formidable wizard that weren't to be meddled with.

Snape started unwarding his private chambers as his thoughts reverted back to his sixth year. A potions experiment gone wrong had ended him up in the Hospital Wing in those irresistibly pristine, WHITE sheets for a week. He shuddered. The only time HE would ever be caught under WHITE SHEETS. The entire week in the hospital wing had resulted in his invention of an extremely strong, altered 'Reparo' charm that acted as a sort of "backspace" key.

Pulling out a hangover potion, Snape gulped down the contents without flinching. Years of testing potions on himself had immunized him of the horrible tasting liquids. Although technically he wasn't drunk, the hangover potion would do his pounding headache and his befuddled mind some good. He slumped into a nearby coach and reached for a picture on top of the furnace. It was a muggle photo taken in his first year of him and Lily playing catch near a brook while laughing gaily at each other's antics. The picture was frayed at the edges for the multiple times Snape had fingered Lily's face. It had been the last year he and Lily had gotten along so well…Potter and his arrogant mutts had interfered the next year.

Snape sighed as he tried to bury himself in the coach. Lily was dead. There, he had said it. The only way to avenge her death was to fight the forces that had caused it. He swore loudly as his fireplace burned bright green and a scroll of parchment appeared. The Dumbledore seal was plastered in purple. Snape tossed it aside. He was in enough trouble already- he would probably be fired anyway for the damage he had done. He was woken of his reverie by a sharp knock on his door. He swore under his breath as he made to open it.

Professor McGonagall faltered a bit under his ferocious gaze and contemptuous sneer. He looked more frightening than ever. McGonagall had always had a slight fear of her colleague, but never gave him the joy by admitting it. His lank black hair framed his even paler face in a greasier than ever blanket. His ever-so-ironed robes were crumpled and his aura simply radiated with anger.

"To what may I thank of YOU presence here today, MIVERVA?" Snape spat out viciously, overly emphasizing 'you' and 'Minerva.' He knew he shouldn't do this, but he couldn't help but make everyone around him miserable for all the sorrow he felt in his own soul.

"Dumbledore wishes to see you, SEVERUS," McGonagall's crisp, cold voice responded.

"Pitiful. Now _his majesty,_" Snape sneered, "doesn't see himself worthy enough to call his own professors personally. He sends his _dear _Minerva to fetch me like a hound."

Before McGonagall could retort viciously, Snape had already turned on his heels and left with his clock billowing around him like usual. However, McGonagall stopped herself from hexing him. Something wasn't quite right. She could've sworn that she had seen a pleading flicker of sadness not to ask of his state when he had first seen her at his door.

'Yes, something is definitely wrong,' McGonagall concluded as she herself rushed to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Inauspicious Encounter II

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to the penniless author here All credits to J.K. Rowling.

Minerva McGonagall had seen much in her life, and gone through so much more. She had seen her mother and sister murdered before her eyes and her father tortured before being dragged away. She had never heard from her father since that gruesome death eater attack. She, the sole survivor, had escaped in her animagus form. The next few years had been hazy for her. Apprenticed under Dumbledore himself, her magical capabilities grew. They had spent years together, until finally, on her 25th birthday, she and Dumbledore had married. They had been fifteen years apart, but their love had never faltered. Their marriage had been kept secret for the safety of both of them during the war, and was later kept secret to maintain a sort of control over the student body. However, McGonagall had never doubted that some of the brighter Ravenclaws, and even the Slytherins, seemed to have suspected their relationship. Thinking back to their earlier conversation, McGonagall didn't doubt a second that Severus had rightly assumed this fact long ago.

However, for all it was worth, Minerva McGonagall wasn't prepared to see what she found inside Dumbledore's office. It took her a second before she jumped into action. Dumbledore's office was in utter ruins. Albus was sitting behind a makeshift desk of debris, eyes flickering dangerously, but his face unnervingly calm. His eyes peered over his half moon glasses, his hands held together as if in prayer. Severus stood in the middle of the debris, fury etched in every line on his face. His anger had burned the office into a raging furnace. His left hand was fisted so hard his knuckles shone white, while his right hand clutched at his ebony want pointed at Albus's heart. The most impressive snarl that even McGonagall had seen, even as the Head of Gryffindor, graced the Slytherin's countenance. Seeing McGonagall jump in front of Dumbledore, Snape dropped his wand hand but was still trembling with fury. He was obviously reining his own temper. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" shrieked McGonagall, arms stretched comically around her as if to protect Dumbledore from attack. Snape had the grace to look ashamed as he turned around and looked out the east wing wall- or at least, what was left of the wall. A cool, placating hand gently but firmly pushed McGonagall aside.

"Not now, Minerva," Dumbledore quietly stated. McGonagall made to retort but bit her tongue at Albus's stern gaze. She huffed indignantly as she shuffled over to a corner, hand still near her wand pocket.

"Severus, you must admit that she is gone." Snape flinched a bit before remaining still again. Silence reigned before Dumbledore steeled himself for giving his colleague so much pain. "She is gone, but shall remain forever in our hearts. However, (Dumbledore raised a hand when Snape had spun around angrily) her son survives. He has her eyes you know…" At this, Snape glared fiercely at Dumbledore. McGonagall shuddered from her corner before averting her eyes from Snape's cold gaze in her direction.

"What is the use? She is gone…"A haunted look overcame Snape's countenance.

"You know what Lily died for. Help her death be not in vain. Look after her son, Severus."

Snape stalked back to the window and bit out, "And why should I do that? The boy will be as arrogant and fool-hardy as his father." Then, more gently, fingering his wand, he asked, "Will Lily have trusted me, the ex-death eater, the traitor, to take care of her one and only son?" The title of "ex-lover" hung palpably in the air, unspoken, yet felt by everyone present in the office.

Snape fingered his ebony wand again. Lily had gone to Ollivanders with him when his own parents had turned the other way. She had linked arms with the lanky, pale boy as they made their way through Diagon Alley, oblivious of anyone but each other. When she had learned that Potter had "accidentally" stepped on Snape's wand, she wouldn't take no for an answer as she marched him down to London. He would never forget the day. The way her gay laughter had filled his cold heart, the way she had brushed away his long bangs while walking together; the way she had kissed his cheek farewell before blushing and flouncing back home. Snape had actually smiled; smiled as he waved at her retreating form.

They had secretly started going out in their sixth year. House rivalry and the so called "Marauders" trailing Lily and making Snape's life a living hell had forced them to keep their relationship quiet. They would sit by the fireplace in the Room of Requirement doing their homework while sipping hot tea. They would subtly touch their knees or reach for something at the same time, lacing their hands together before smiling and resuming their homework. Snape never forgot the smell of lilies in her hair when he would bury his face in her beautiful auburn hair before bidding her good night. Lily would laugh, then turn around to capture his lips. They had endless hours together; Lily would tutor Snape charms while Snape would tutor Lily potions. They had even talked of children once, until he had ruined it all. Ruined it all, by becoming a Death Eater. When he had run back to Hogwarts to confess to her, she had taken one look at his left forearm before fleeing, not even deigning to listen to his pleas. Lily had married that despicable Potter soon after graduation. When she had been given off into holy matrimony, Snape's heart had left his soul. He had never stopped loving her, and he had never stopped hating himself for losing her.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged significant glances at the Potions Master's last statement before he had fallen back into his own memories. Would Lily have trusted him? After all, rumor had it that the two inseparable lovers had never spoken to each other since.

A clear 10 minutes had passed before Dumbledore gently cleared his throat, as Snape simultaneously choked out, "Why, Albus? Why me? Why couldn't I have been born in a normal family before my life could be snatched away from me? Why had I had to lose Lily? MY Lily?"

At the last words, Snape's legs gave away as he slumped, clutching his robes, tears falling down his hooked nose.

"Severus, have you read the missive sent to you an hour ago?" Dumbledore inquired gently. The silence that ensued confirmed Dumbledore's suspicions as he continued, "You may want to read it, and soon, before your pain overcomes you. Please, look it over, at least."

McGonagall shot a questioning look his way, but Dumbledore merely shook his head imperceptibly. Time would heal Severus's wounds and lead him to the missive.

Snape stood up stiffly, and nodded to both of the professors before sweeping out of the room, his robes barely even floating an inch off the ground.

When the resounding click of the door was heard, McGonagall stepped from the corner and asked Dumbledore, "Albus, what was the missive about?" She had known Dumbledore too long to notice when he was hinting something to people.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly before placing it in his hands. "They were Lily's last requests to Severus." Albus lifted his head and looked away. Times like these made him look more than the hundred year old man he had become. McGonagall gasped, as she chocked, "-last requests?"

Dumbledore interrupted her, "Do not ask, dear Minerva. Only time shall tell." At this, Dumbledore pushed away from the debris and left the room, leaving a very bemused McGonagall plastered to her place in the office.

Snape paced back and forth in his office, growling impatiently. He abruptly stopped pacing, and stalked over to the fire place. He snatched the missive off the coach and glared at the purple seal. If looks could kill, the seal would've melted right then and there. Snape snarled as he huffed and flung himself down into the nearest coach. He had stared at the missive at least a hundred times the past week, and his thoughts had always reverted back to Dumbledore's warning of looking it over before his pain overcame him. That much told Snape that it had something to do with Lily, but years of being a Death Eater had developed a sort of sixth sense in him, and he felt the missive give out a red hot alert. Something that could change his life could be in there, or maybe Snape was just being a paranoid ex-death eater mourning over a loss that nothing could be done about.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes and stretched. He hadn't been able to sleep for days now, haunted by his memories of Lily fleeing from him after seeing his mark. How that one…tattoo…as those muggles would put it…could change his life, he would never had known.

He opened his bleary eyes that focused on the photo of Lily and himself. His eyes wandered to her lips and her warm smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. He, Severus Snape, was living proof of that. She had truly "bewitched his mind, and ensnared his senses."

At that, he winced, thinking of the new dunderheads to grace their presence in his dungeons once again the next day. Already five first years, of course, all from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, had added asphodel to the infusion of wormwood and isis too early causing a massive explosion. Snape had barely been able to cast a protective charm on the class before any noxious fumes could be inhaled. The entire first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would serve detention with him tomorrow. He had made sure that all of his nastiest cauldrons and the most wretched toothbrushes he could find in the castle were prepared for those worthless imbeciles tomorrow.

Snape had barely eaten over the week as well, causing his already lank frame to be even more skeletal, his prominent cheek bones protruding even more. His nickname had changed from the evil greasy bat of the dungeons to the evil combustible vampire of the darker side. How the hell those worthless, empty-headed dolts had gotten hold of Star Wars, only God would know. Snape stopped himself in his own thoughts- how the bloody hell did HE even know of Star Wars…and since when had he believed in God? 'Curse you Lily, and you muggle antics…' Snape muttered bitterly.

Lily had forced him to have 'Movie Night' with her every Friday during their sixth year. He had seen hundreds of muggles project themselves off cliffs and bungee jump into casinos wearing black leather and a pistol in one hand to "save the day." How they managed…Snape often had wondered if they were not squibs, if the "good guys" always won unharmed. The "bad guys" would most definitely have been the muggles…yes…that made sense.

Snape shook his head. He had been doing this a lot since…her….that…event. He couldn't keep himself concentrated on one thing, but rather let his mind drift. Rather a dangerous predisposition, as a Potion Master, none the less. Throughout his entire monologue of thoughts, Snape hadn't realized that he had broken the seal of the missive he had been glaring at like a first year Gryffindor since last week.

A sudden haze of blue fog surrounded him, as a blur of silver rose from the missive. Snape shook his head, unable to believe his eyes. Gently tossing her cascading auburn hair stood Lily. His beloved Lily. She was smiling, but her eyes reflected sadness and regret. She seemed to be steeling herself not to break down. '_Bloody Gryffindors,'_ Snape thought, enticed by the image. 'No, this must be another nightmare. Wake up,' he bellowed into his own mind. Numbly, he reached out to the floating figure. "L-l-lily?" he gasped.

"How have you been, Severus?" Lily asked softly, as a single tear slipped from her almond shaped eyes.


	4. An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: Sorry, no luck here! J.K. Rowling owns everything while I, the poor writer, sits in front of her computer, wistfully thinking.

As the early morning rays crept through the windows, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry straggled into the Great Hall in a half-dazed state. The occasional dropping of goblets to the floor was now so customary that no student deigned to pay attention. Noses dipped into the morning soup, and students reached for the jam jar instead of the pumpkin juice with their eyes sealed tightly shut. The Slytherins, trying their utmost to keep their perfect house image, barely managed to butter their toast instead of their fingers. None of the teachers at the Head Table found this behavior aberrant, and continued on with their own stream of thoughts and worries for the upcoming day. Professor Sprout muttered under her breath about Devil's Snare while creating an intricate pattern on her toast with the honey, while Professor Wharvante seemed desperately in need of a mug of coffee. As usual, Professor Trelawney hadn't "forseen with her inner eye" the need for breakfast and had kept herself in the Divination Tower.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the now humming Dumbledore.

'Too many lemon drops, no doubt,' she thought while she meticulously buttered her scone.

McGonagall stopped her buttering and narrowed her eyes again as she looked from the humming Dumbledore to an empty seat at the very end of the Head Table, then to the extremely twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Twinkle-eye-tus, she had dubbed it. It was almost a severe disease for heavens sake.

She thought back to the week. Although Potions had had its usual first year casualties, Severus had seemed to be fighting an internal battle all week. He had been even more reticent than usual, and of course, the more frightening.

'I always wondered if he had any vampire blood in him. Or maybe Dememtors.' She shivered at that and looked straight up into Dumbledore's scintillating blue eyes.

"Anything wrong, Minerva?" His eyes twinkled knowingly as he surreptitiously glanced at Severus's empty seat.

McGonagall cleared her throat before resuming her buttering. "Obviously you know what has happened. Care to enlighten me, _dear Headmaster?"_ That had come out a little colder than necessary, but Monday mornings weren't the best times to cope with Dumbledore and his damnable eyes.

"My, my Minerva. Couple phrases like that and people might think that you were streaming Severus's notorious acerbity!"

McGonagall stopped buttering her toast again. When she would actually get around to eating it, she never would know. She sighed.

"Albus, you evidently know something about Severus that we don't and I won't even bother to ask what it is. I know you'll say something damnable like 'Time shall tell,'" At that, Dumbledore's eyes, if possible, twinkled even more.

Raising her voice a bit in annoyance, McGonagall continued, "But for heavens above, Severus is never late for any meals, none the less skip any. If it has anything to do with that missive you so adequately hinted about all week to him, you better do something about it before the memory of her tears him apart!" The sentence had ended as a vehement hiss.

Professor Wharvante, who happened to be seated on McGonagall's left, looked up in bewilderment at the tone his colleague was using towards the Headmaster. Only the staff that had stayed around long enough had guessed of the Headmaster's and Transfiguration professor's relationship, but the unfortunate Wharvante was not one of them yet.

"Minerva, is something the matter?" Professor Wharvante inquired slowly, not meeting her eyes. He had had McGonagall as a teacher in his own school days and was still a bit wary of her.

"Nothing is the matter, professor," McGonagall snapped back as she huffed in frustration.

Albus shook his smiling head imperceptibly at Wharvante when their eyes had met over McGonagall's prim form. The rest of breakfast passed rather quickly as students jumped up in alarm at the time and rushed to their first classes.

_Numbly, he reached out to the floating figure. "L-l-lily?" he gasped._

"_How have you been, Severus?" Lily asked softly, as a single tear slipped from her almond shaped eyes. _

Severus Snape, the feared and formidable Potions Master of Hogwarts was doing a perfect imitation of a gaping fish. Lily smirked slightly before commenting, "Severus, for the formidable bat of the dungeons, you look awfully like a gaping goldfish." Snape snapped his mouth shut at that, but his eyes still remained wide.

Lily's smirk faded to a sad grin and commented, "Severus, please don't pine after me. I'll always be watching you…looking over you…please, Severus…"

Snape's mind whirred as he noted that Lily's voice still had that angelic ring to it.

"Severus? Sev?" Lily started looking concerned as she called out to him. Snape, however, only heard her call distantly as if he were 20,000 leagues under the sea.

Snape shook his head again and whispered, "Lily…is that really you?"

Then, after a moment's hesitation, his barred emotions broke the dam that constantly held them in. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to join those Death Eaters….Lucius… forced me into it by making me drink the liquid imperious…oh Lily…forgive me…I'm so sorry…"Clutching at his aching heart, Snape stumbled to get nearer to the floating figure of Lily.

Lily reached out to touch Snape's check, her cool touch spreading a kind of serenity through the Potions Master's trembling body. "Severus…shh…I understand. It is I who should be apologizing for not listening to you. I have forgiven you long ago, please, Severus, do not let your guilt overcome you. Severus…."

Snape shook his head, as his tightly bound soul loosened. He gasped for air as his remorse and sadness suddenly turned to anger. "You wouldn't even listen to me! I called after you and I searched for you! You didn't even look back…and then you went and married that Potter," he spat viciously.

At that, Lily's expression hardened but her eyes remained longing and pained. Seeing this, Snape took a few quick breaths to steady his breathing and looked up again, still kneeling in front of the figure before him. "I'm apologize Lily. I apologize from the bottom of my god forsaken soul. I truly regret my behavior, and I know that I deserve any punishment in any way. I just wanted to clarify myself to you….I…." At that, Snape looked into Lily's wistful eyes and said softly, as if in a trance, "I…loved you, Lily…"

For the first time in the entire conversation, Lily turned her head away and surreptitiously wiped the tears from her eyes. No, she would have to stay strong for Severus. She would not show weakness and pain him any longer. When Lily looked back, Snape had found himself a seat at a nearby couch, his knuckles white as he clutched the handle of the seat. Lily smiled at the image, as dozens of images of her and Severus in their sixth year rushed back to her.

Clearing her throat softly, she said, "Severus, we have a lot to talk about and very little time. Please, look at me," By then, her voice had turned slightly pleading.

Snape, having never refused what Lily requested, focused his attention at a point in the middle of her forehead. "Severus, look at me," Lily clarified.

Snape reluctantly met her eyes, and was surprised by the amount of tenderness present as she spoke. "Severus, please, to make this conversation easier, put your grudges against James aside for a moment. I beg you…" Snape's eyes flickered a dangerous black at that, but he remained quiet. "This is a long story, and we only have a couple of minutes. When I am done with my story and this silhouette of me disappears, make sure to read the missive that I left with Dumbledore and find him. It will all make sense in time," Lily stated firmly. Snape nearly smiled at the Gryffindor red-head stubbornness that he had always teased Lily about.

Sensing the tension break, Lily continued, smiling, "Severus, time is running thin. Throughout the course of our last year at Hogwarts, I came across some rather interesting information. I have explained in detail in the missive. I have kept my research in secret, and even James has no clue what I have been doing for "the better good," as Albus always said."

Severus stiffened imperceptibly. Lily ignored this and continued, "Before Voldemort came to kill us, he told me to move aside and that I didn't need to be killed."

Snape's eyes widened. Voldemort, the heartless bastard, had actually listened to him, Severus Snape?

"And no, it was not because you implored him to save me, as I later learned," Lily stated, as if she could read Snape's mind. "I had…certain…powers…that Voldemort learned of and wished to control, thus was reluctant to kill me. Once again, read the missive Sev, we don't have much time," Lily rushed on when Snape made to interrupt.

"Severus, I just want to warn you not to put your full trust on Dumbledore. He is a great man who acts upon what he thinks is for the good others. The others in general, not the individual people in his plan. He is a great man at heart, but the wars he has endured has blinded him. Please, Severus, listen to your own soul and not his. You are in debt of no one. You shall learn one day that Dumbledore is not the Lord of the Light as he is portrayed to be. I do not wish you to be hurt when you realize this."

For the second time in half an hour, the Potions Master's jaw hung all the way down to the floor. Lily had never spoke badly of anyone, none the less Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly, the bluish haze started to waver slightly.

Snapping his mouth shut, Snape said determinately, "Lily, I shall carry out any plans that you have endeavored to explain in your missive and shall forever remember you in my heart. I shall protect your plans, your memories…and even your living son." At that, a sliver of red with golden streaks slivered out of Snape's wand and bound itself tightly around the area where his heart was. Lily's eyes widened as she whispered, "Severus…thank you so much…the Oath of Love…"

Snape rearranged his facial expression to more indifferent, harder mask, yet his eyes remained gentle. "Lily…what I said…about me loving you…I really meant it…I shall always love you Lily, no matter what." He gulped and sank into his chair even more.

The bluish haze was nearly almost gone by the time Lily choked out, "Severus, read the missive…and promise me not to pine over me…I just wanted to let you know that…I loved James dearly… (Snape sat up and this and tried to appear unhurt by this statement)…but only as a friend. Severus, I may have married James, but my heart was forever bound to you. I love you too Severus, and I always shall. Thank you…for everything…"

The haze disappeared completely as Snape sat petrified in his seat in shock. Had he just heard correctly-that Lily had always loved him, Severus Snape? He sat there, thoughts rushing through his mind before suddenly bolting up and grabbing the missive as he flew out of his chambers. He needed to get away from his chambers, and fast.

AN: Special thanks to Duj, Hannah Loves Lupin, Zafaran, and Nuwanda Darcy for my first couple comments! Thanks so much! I hope this chapter was alright. There will be more action from now on, and less thoughts. Hope it didn't seem too OC. Snape will become more snarky in the future, don't worry!

6


	5. The Missive

Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I want to know! But of course, when all else fails, EVERYTHING belongs to the esteemed J.K. Rowling.

The 6th year Potions NEWT class whispered under their breaths ten minutes past the regular start of the period. All the students present were truly talented in Potions or needed the Potions NEWT for their future career, thus kept their voices down for fear of getting kicked out of the class. Either way, they didn't dare get in the way of the wrath of their professor.

The class had a total of 12 students consisting of 2 Hufflepuff, 2 Gryffindor, 4 Slytherin, and 4 Ravenclaw students. The Hufflepuff students stood patiently beside their already set up cauldrons while the Gryffindor students muttered, slightly audibly, about the "flammable old git" and how he should've kicked the bucket years ago. All 4 Ravenclaw students were reviewing their potions textbooks while 3 Slytherins leaned back leisurely in their chairs while glancing at their potions notes once in a while. The remaining Slytherin, Aesculus Malfoy, sneered when a Gryffindor student met his eyes and stared coldly back at the front of the dungeons.

'Something isn't right. (He mentally smacked himself.) Let's try rephrasing that. Where the hell can Professor Snape be? He's never late for class. I wonder if someone should go fetch that meddlesome old coot Dumbledore.' Aesculus raised an eyebrow when another Slytherin classmate nudged him and pointed out the sole window towards the back of the classroom that was charmed to show the same view as the Divination Tower's bay window. Standing up gracefully and languidly walking over to the window, he peered outside, his right hand pulling behind the moth-eaten, black curtain for a better view. The rest of the class having caught on, came to the window one by one to see the view.

There, standing by the lake, robes flapping in the breeze ostentatiously, stood Professor Severus Snape. His hands were clutched behind his back, a rolled piece of parchment crushed by the vice-like grip. He seemed to gaze listlessly past the lake and its sole occupant of the Giant Squid. At this, the entire Potions NEWT class broke out. Severus Snape NEVER stared listlessly out into space, none the less miss his NEWT class!

Someone cleared their throat softly, yet firmly at the front of the classroom. The students tripped over each other's feet as they stumbled and rushed to their seats. Professor Dumbledore stood at the foot of the classroom, eyes twinkling madly. He wore pale blue robes with silver stars imprinted all along the lining of the robes.

'Geez…does that guy ever stop that despicable eye-twinkling?" Aesculus asked himself as he rolled his eyes. Dumbledore caught his eyes and shook his head imperceptibly as if he had just read Aesculus's mind, all the while twinkling his eyes.

Clearing his throat again, Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, "I'm afraid that-" when the dungeon doors banged open with such force that the hinges almost gave way. Professor Snape swept in with even more vigor than usual, his robes billowing almost four feet off the ground. He turned on his heels sharply when he reached the middle of the classroom.

Grounding his teeth, he said in a quiet yet forceful voice, "Turn to page 347. We will be working on the Draught of Darkness." When no one moved and stood gaping at the waves of magic radiating off Snape, he snapped, "Get to work!" Textbooks shuffled and the students stumbled once more to the storage cabinet to grab the supplies.

Turning sharply to his right, Snape simply glared at the Headmaster. When it seemed apparent that Snape wasn't going to speak, Dumbledore said almost inaudibly, "Severus, a moment after class-in my office." Snape snapped his vision on a lingering Hufflepuff at her desk. She immediately started moving. Dumbledore shuffled out of the dungeons and closed the doors softly as he sucked on his lemon drop. For once, his eyes were not twinkling, but a steely blue. There had been something in Lily's missive to Severus that did not bode well…this was becoming a dangerous game to play. He would have to cut Severus off before any real damage could be done to his plans.

Flashback

Not caring who would see him, Severus Snape rushed out to the Black Lake with his robes billowing behind him, creating a ludicrous flying bat image. Thankfully, he only came across a pair of Ravenclaw first year girls who had quickly taken refuge by plastering themselves onto the wall when he passed. Once outside the castle, the cool autumn wind blew across his face and past his robes. Using all his Occlumency skills to clear his mind of all remaining thoughts of Lily he had just witnessed, he rearranged his face to an impassive expression. Once he had molded himself into his usual façade, he unfurled the foot long missive. His eyes swept quickly across it as he read:

_Dear Sev,_

_No doubt you are reading this some time after my death, as I have arranged this missive to be delivered to you via Dumbledore after my death. Hopefully, it will not come to this and I shall retrieve this missive years later laughing at how paranoid I was and dispose of it. However, if not, I share my deepest secrets and discoveries with you, and only you, Severus. You, the sole person I trust in this world, to enact the plans I have failed to._

_It pains me to think of how we have lost contact over the years. Severus, will you ever forgive me? Forgive me for not listening to you. Forgive me for leaving you when you needed me most. Forgive me for lying to you and the rest of the world. Forgive me for not warning you… _

End Flashback

(AN: Don't worry!! I'll finish the missive later in the chapter.)

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose and glared at his Potions NEWT class. Thank heavens he didn't have his first year class of incessantly chatting dunderheads for this period. Even he could not put up with that right now. He stood up and swept the classroom, making occasional note of some potions, yet not criticizing any. His NEWT students hardly erred in their potions unless they were trying a new concoction, which, he personally supported.

"Class dismissed," Snape called out to the class. Aesculus deliberately slowed down his packing and made sure he was one of the last left in the dungeons. His cool grey eyes met the onyx eyes of Professor Snape. Realizing who it was, Professor Snape's face slowly changed to a warier, more exhausted face of a much older man.

Cautiously choosing his words, Aesculus slowly asked, "Is anything the matter, Professor?" Aesculus Malfoy was legally Snape's godson, but neither of them had gotten to know each other very well over the years. They just seemed to share a kind of mutual affinity of trust around each other. Aesculus let slip his formal Slytherin image around Snape, and Snape's mask slipped a few times in front of Aesculus as well. Just like now.

Snape and Aesculus's father's brother, Lucius Malfoy, had always been busy with the rising of the Dark Lord up to a month ago. Aesculus had witnessed his uncle apparate into Malfoy Manor in a frenzy at midnight just a week ago, warning them of the Dark Lord's demise and to go immediately into hiding. Aesculus's parents, although sympathetic to the Dark Lord's cause, had never joined the Death Eaters, and found no need to go into hiding.

Now that he thought back, Aesculus noticed a sort of lost look in his usually composed godfather. Even after the Dark Lord's demise, Snape hadn't looked any more worried than normal- maybe a bit snappier, but that was expected of him. He had overheard Lucius speak to his father about the Dark Mark still burning strong and black, even with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall. Even that would drive anyone nuts. His uncle was living proof of that. That aristocratic, condescending Lucius Malfoy stomping around the manor like some injured hippogriff gritting his teeth and lashing out at anything in his path. That had not been what Aesculus had come home for the weekend for.

Snape looked over his godson once and sighed. Aesculus had always been very observant and tactful…and had the Dark Lord not have been defeated (Yes, defeated, not killed) he would've been expected to be branded with the Dark Mark in a couple months; latest the next year. Aesculus had grown up as a diamond in the rough…he had always been surrounded by the Dark, yet always seemed to fight it in his own way. If all else failed, Aesculus would be the only one remaining in Snape's life that he could trust.

"It's fine, Aesculus. I just have a lot…thoughts…on my mind."

Aesculus tilted his head and looked into his godfather's eyes. He did seem troubled; more so than usual. Aesculus highly doubted this had anything to do with the Dark Lord. As if he had been reading Aesculus's mind this whole time, Snape's eyes widened a little before adding a bit coolly, "Now hurry up and go to your next class before I have to assign you detention with Filch."

Aesculus walked out of the dungeons thoughtfully. He could've sworn he had seen some remorse in his godfather's eyes for a second: an emotion Aesculus had not known of until he had come to Hogwarts. He shook his head as he thought, "It's just like Snape to go ruining a rare moment of understanding." He rushed to Transfigurations, not wanting to bear McGonagall's wrath on top of his godfather's peculiar behavior.

hr 

Snape shook his head in bewilderment as he sank into his chair. It was a rare free period; it was always welcomed, since it was on a Monday morning. Aesculus was a born Legillimens…he had seemingly inadvertently touched Snape's mind at a time when his Occlumens barriers were loosened. He would have to teach Aesculus Occlumency soon before some other wizard came and used Aesculus to his advantage. Snape stood up and reached for a cabinet behind his bookshelf as he thought, 'I've been a spy way too long…to think the first thing that came to mind of my godson would be in danger of conquest for his talent rather than pride.'

Reaching his private chambers, he swirled his brandy in a cup as he sat by the fireplace. 'This is getting to be a strange predisposition of mine,' he muttered under his breath. He had always thought of getting rid of the seat next to the fireplace because it had merely served as a waste of space. Snape had never sat near the furnace anyway. He lapsed into thought again:

Flashback

_Even if you ever do forgive me, Severus, I do not deserve it. It will most likely be too late to forgive me anyway, when you find out why I need to be forgiven. _

_You do not know how much I cried the night I fled from you. I hated myself for trusting you at the time, and after crying some sense into myself, I hated myself for leaving you and jumping to conclusions before I even gave you an opportunity to explain the situation. However, I believed I had made a fatal error that would never be able to be redeemed. I kept my head down and avoided you, too ashamed to confront my problems like a true Gryffindor should've. You were right, Severus. I never should've been in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff, but never Gryffindor. I was too much a coward to uphold such a courageous title over my name._

_I believed you to be truly lost a couple months later when all you did when you saw me was sneer, as you fell even deeper into your Dark Arts and your Slytherin friends; all most definitely Death Eaters already. I should've known, immature though I was, that you were merely hurt by my actions and were choosing the other path available to you; I having already infringed my presence and having blocked you from the path of Light. I cannot apologize enough for my foolish behavior, Severus. Had I not acted so rashly, you might never have actually followed Voldemort's rule willingly. Severus, do not fool yourself by saying you were forced into becoming a Death Eater; you know perfectly well that is not true. I take my blame of having first influenced you to deter from the Light, and I do not think that your Slytherin 'friends' were much better of an influence. I do not blame you, Severus, but you must admit that you were not forced to do anything before you read on. _

_I do not know where to begin, for there is so much to say. I have no clue what will become of James, Harry, or I later this year, or even tomorrow…but I shall convey to you as much as I know. _

_As seventh year approached, James asked me out, as you know…and I accepted, having convinced myself that you were lost no matter how much I pined after you. You probably do not want to meet Alice soon…seeing her best friend cry every night after a confirmed Death Eater probably hurt her deeper than anyone could've assumed. When she finished Auror training, the first thing she came to me and swore was that she would make sure that you would meet her again…on the other side of a hex of some sort. I did not amend her prejudice, for I did not want to give away your precarious situation. See, Severus, I had known that you were a double agent since graduation. The horrified look in your eyes as Malfoy smirked and took you away with the other Death Eaters right in front of Dumbledore's steely glare haunts me even today. How Dumbledore could've let you poor, naïve souls back to Voldemort on your Graduation Day without lifting so much as a finger to protest, I will never know. _

_I apologize, for I digress. During our seventh and last year, I came across a rare book in the restricted area. Yes, Sev, me, the so called "perfect head girl," snuck into the restricted section at midnight to retrieve an astronomy book for an up-coming project that would determine my NEWT extra credit grade. The book happened to show various constellations, and their various symbolisms. I came across Raveclaw's constellation- the Intelligus Eagle Minor. The constellation itself seemed very familiar to me; it was not until a couple days later that I inadvertently realized where I had seen that symbol before. Ever since I could remember, I had always had a necklace that I kept under my shirt- a good luck charm, you could say. I had never questioned my parents where I had gotten it from, assuming they had given it to me when I was young. Not wanting to hurt their feelings by mentioning that I didn't remember receiving such a gift, I had always kept the necklace to myself-hidden, but always close to my heart. That very necklace was the exact carbon copy of Ravenclaw's constellation. Curiosity piqued, I stole into the restricted section once more and retrieved several books on Rowena Ravenclaw herself. It was when I was returning these books that I managed, to use your words, "got landed into DETENTION with FILCH." The head girl, in detention, for sneaking books out of the library. Pitiful, I tell you._

_Anyway, I soon was blown out of my mind. The Evans line had been a magical line- the very direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. By my seventh year, as you might remember, both my parents had passed on in a muggle train crash so I was unable to find out how my father had kept this secret from my mother during their entire marriage. What troubled me the most, was when I realized that Dumbledore had known the entire time, and not bothered to tell me about it. All the subtle hints of keeping safe every year, and Dumbledore, visiting my home when I first got my Hogwarts letter, himself. Even then, I should've realized something was wrong when Dumbledore and my father had gotten along a little too well. That was when my suspicions of Albus Dumbledore began._

_Why, I thought, had I been placed in Gryffindor when my blood was obviously Ravenclaw through and through? We forget, dear Severus, that the sorting hat is none other than Merlin's creation himself- Dumbledore's direct ancestor. Dumbledore could always befuddle the sorting hat when necessary. He had needed me in Gryffindor to keep a strict eye on me, and to make sure that I stayed loyal to the light by placing me in the direct opposite house of Tom Riddle himself. He wanted to ensure that I knew my place was in the Light. All this, because he, as I later learned, knew that all descendents of Ravenclaw have the power to communicate with the fourth dimensional world, and would prove most useful for his plan for the better good. _

_Initially, I was terribly frightened. I did not run to James for fear of reject, and you, I had thought I had lost forever. Dumbledore, I could none the less run to. I kept to myself mostly in seventh year, and I believe that Dumbledore suspected me of finding out about my family background, for I would often catch him staring at me now and then during meals. _

_During the rare times that I was not tracked by Dumbledore and the Marauders, I tried my hardest to search for more information on the power I possessed. I hit a dead end, and the only skill I managed to obtain was the ability to determine a Dark object when I had come across one. I had very little to practice my skills on…another point of Dumbledore's plan, I believe. When he found out that I knew of my powers, he knew that in order for me to develop them, I would have to come to him and trust in him implicitly. I delayed doing this until finally, he confronted me at my marriage. It was then I joined the Order of the Phoenix with the rest of the Marauders. _

_Severus, do not take me wrong. James loved me dearly and all the marauders are like brothers to me. I had a very content life so far, but my heart, being forever bound to you, shall never love James back as he does me. I feel guilty of that sometimes…_

_Severus, if you ever read this missive, you have most likely already conversed with a remnant of my soul. The souls of people are considered part of the fourth dimensional world, thus enabling me to create such a mirage to talk to you personally. Severus, I still believe in Dumbledore, but I warn you not to fall into his traps. He will make you feel indebted to him- you most likely if Dumbledore saves you from the clutches of Voldemort. I know both wizards are after me, Severus, and I fear for the lives of all of us. When you are ready, you must see Dumbledore. He has a diary that I have created. That, and this missive, has been sealed so only you can open it. Dumbledore, no matter how hard he tries, will never be able to read inside of them. Trust me on this, Severus. Read the diary. In there are my plans to weaken and eventually defeat Voldemort forever. I fear my son, Harry, has a larger role in this bloody warfare that I am unaware of. _

_Severus, remember that I have always and will always loved you with all my soul. Take care of Harry for me, if my some tragedy that James and I can not longer protect him. Thank you Severus, and forgive me._

_Lovingly, with all my heart and soul,_

_Lily_

End Flashback

With these last thoughts, Severus Snape fell asleep on his couch, the cup half-way full of amber liquid still clutched in his hand.

AN: -wincing-Was that chapter alright? Did I reveal too much at once? Don't worry, there is so much more to be figured out and done after Snape reads the diary. Thanks again to Duj and Hannah loves Lupin. You guys are awesome. This chapter nearly took me 4 hours to write, so PLEASE review!!

PS: I have reposted this chapter because I made some minor changes to the story. I just added the fact that there was a curtain in the dungeon, and deleted one small paragraph in Lily's letter that I thought was a bit out of the blue. Thanks!

8


	6. Arise, Slytherins

Disclaimer: Three words. J. K. Rowling. She owns it, not me! All characters except for Aesculus attributed to her. Even Aesculus's family attributed to J.K. Rowling!

"As many of you have seen on your Common Room bulletin boards, those of you who are turning seventeen by this April are to take the Apparition Test this May. The Great Hall will be cleared out every other Saturday starting this Saturday for the sole purpose of Apparition learning and practice. A ministry approved official will be present to teach these classes," Professor McGonagall informed curtly as she walked out from behind her desk, her glasses perched precariously at the end of her nose.

Frantic murmuring broke out from several of the more gregarious girls, while the boys tried their best to look nonchalant. Only the Slytherins managed to pull this task off properly, however.

'Great. So now, on top of NEWTs, Snape, Uncle-Hippogriff-Stomp-with-unnaturally-white-blond-hair, I have Apparition. Bloody brilliant,' Aesculus thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair sneering.

McGonagall looked around the classroom impassively. The students' reactions to the announcement of Apparition practices always differed each year, but many were the same as the next. There were always the shocked looks, the turn-around-and-whispers, the gape-at-the-teacher-as-if-she-had-grown-three-heads, the horrified looks, the fidgeting hands and squirming, and the nonchalant looks. Decades of teaching had led her to compiling a list of such said reactions. What she saw today fit that description. Mentally checking off her "Apparition Reaction of the Year" list to see if there were any new, interesting reactions, her eye caught Aesculus Malfoy's. His eyes had flashed for a second before he too looked back at McGonagall, gray eyes coolly staring back, almost defiantly. Rather affronted by such defiance, McGonagall huffed and pretended to look at someone behind Malfoy.

'There you have it. Another Gryffindor professor who goes about assuming all Slytherins are traitorous bastards once they reach sixth year,' Aesculus sneered again as he shot a disgusted look at McGonagall. He was tired of being stereotyped as the nasty Death Eater wannabe who would've joined the Dark Lord head over heels had the Dark Lord not been vanquished. Even with his demise, the Slytherins hadn't been treated any better from the other houses. Worse, if any.

Aesculus had been late to NEWT Transfigurations, and had been cast a rather nasty look from McGonagall then as well. On top of leaving his NEWT Potions class late to speak with his godfather, he had found a rather mousy looking Slytherin first year trapped to the ground near the dungeon doors with a Bubblegum Charm restraining him from all movement. For a first year, he had picked up some rather colorful vocabulary, and had put them all to rather fluid use as well. After canceling the charm, Aesculus had realized that the boy showed signs of a recently cast Body-bind charm, for he was limping stiffly to his next class, head held up high to cover his moment of vulnerability and humiliation. Aesculus had sneered and semi-roughly grabbed the boy by the arm before admitting him to Madam Pomfrey.

Slytherins were never ones to live while believing they were in debt to someone. In blunter terms, they did not bode well with well-meant aid. Such amity never had, and never would be in their dictionary…at least for the near future. Rushing to class ten minutes late had cost Slytherin the exact same number of points. The other Slytherins would've sneered all their might's worth had Aesculus come from a less prominent Pureblood family, but no one dared defy a Malfoy. There it was again. Stereotypical Malfoy. High and Mighty. Not a single person knew him as Aesculus. Not Aesculus Malfoy, but just Aesculus- for who he was.

McGonagall was having her own share of thoughts during these past few minutes as she surreptitiously glanced at the Malfoy boy. No, she never had been biased against Slytherins- at least not to her knowledge. Why they had to act so nasty was a mystery to her. With You-Know-Who's demise, you would've thought they would tone down their cold, stone barriers to the other houses. On the contrary, they seemed even more isolated and distant as ever. Having a preoccupied Severus Snape as Head of House probably hadn't helped much.

The Malfoy boy. McGonagall had never actually stopped to think about any individual Slytherin, but something in the back of her head kept nagging her about him. She narrowed her eyes as she made a connection with the Malfoy boy's unreadable expressions and unpredictable actions. This boy was much too like Snape than she liked. While most Slytherins tended to be nasty, they were predictably nasty. The specifics of their nastiness varied and often caused abhorrence by their desire for power and recognization to many people of other house backgrounds, but none the less, their nastiness was predictable. The Malfoy boy and Severus were typical Slytherins, if not more so, but seemed more intelligent and slippery. She would admit it- the boy had talent and seemed very acute.

She stopped her train of thoughts as she mentally berated herself. The boy had a name- Aesculus Malfoy. She was sounding like the biased Gryffindor Head of House she was rumored to be by calling Aesculus 'the Malfoy boy.' She cleared her throat as the murmuring died down.

"Until winter break, you will not be learning any new Transfiguration spells. We will be going through the entire length of the five years of Transfigurations you have learned nonverbally." At this, the entire class groaned but sobered immediately at McGonagall's stern stare. "Today, we will be reviewing first year Transfigurations nonverbally- changing an inanimate object into another inanimate object. Wharton, please hand out the pin cushions on the back shelf to everyone.," she ordered the sixth year Gryffindor boy.

She continued, "Nonverbal spells and Occlumency are often taught side by side. For those of you who do not know, Occlumency is the skill of blocking your mind against outside intrusive Legillimency forces, or as Muggles would say, 'mind readers. Both require enormous concentration rates and the ability to clear one's mind of any distractions. They both need practice as well, although nonverbal spells will be sufficiently easier than such rare skills as Occlumency. Concentrate solely on your wants to change the pin cushion to a white feather and flick your wand in the usual movements of inanimate transfigurations. I will be checking your progress every ten minutes. You may begin."

The first twenty minutes of class passed in rather strained silence. No one had yet managed to fully transfigure their pin cushions to feathers yet, though some had managed to turn the pin cushion white. One Gryffindor student was holding his breath as he stared so intently at his pin cushion that Aesculus thought his eyes might bulge out. Either that or the idiot would pass out with a deprivation of oxygen.

"You know you can breath," Aesculus drawled under his breath, but audibly enough so the Gryffindor boy could hear. The boy blushed a deep crimson before starting to hyperventilate. Aesculus concentrated once again on his pin cushion before he heard a large BAAM.

He immediately twirled around to the source of the noise in a defensive stance, his wand pointed directly to the heart of the ridiculous boy Aesculus had noticed earlier. Aesculus had one foot placed in front of another, his body turned sideways so an attacker could not reach his heart. His left arm extend backwards with practiced grace. McGonagall looked rather alarmed when she noticed that all ten of her Slytherins were pointing their wands at the poor Gryffindor boy. The stages of defense, and some offense, varied. She was especially alarmed to find that Aesculus Malfoy was pointing his wand directly at Lumbargo's heart. The rest of the class watched in varied states of befuddlement and shock.

She bristled as she snapped, "Lower your wands immediately! Mr. Malfoy, see me after class!" Aesculus had the grace to look down at his feet, but did not show any other signs of regret for his actions. Seven of the remaining Slytherins had lowered their wands and gone back to their nonverbal Transfigurations while two others narrowed their eyes in suspicion, their wands lowered but still in a convenient stance to act immediately should anything happen.

Most of the Slytherins in the class had Death Eater relatives in their direct families, if not parents. Since they had been young, all of them had been pounded with the message of being aware of their opponent at all times and being taught to duel effectively, and equally nastily, since they were eleven. The Dark Lord's demise had shattered many families with people being carted off to Azkaban, and many of the Slytherins felt unstable and unsafe, although they would never show this nor tell unless under Veritaserum. Aesculus had been trained by his uncle, Lucius Malfoy, and had a more than proficient knowledge of nasty hexes and curses that could maim his opponent in a second. He had even learned to defy Veritaserum enough to not tell the whole truth. It was impossible to deny anything true under Veritaserum, but the truth could be left out in some cases. Recent malicious pranks against the Slytherins had them even more jumpy and paranoid than usual. Their rather ostentatious display in Transfigurations proved that much.

Having Lucius as his uncle and watching his godfather on a day to day basis had Aesculus well trained in the self-defense and offense department. He had unconsciously aimed his wand at Lumbargo's heart out of habit during his training. He knew he was in for it now.

'Could I get any stupider, aiming at a 'helpless' Gryffindor student in front of the Gryffindor Head of House and Albus Dumbledore's greatest ally,' Aesculus thought to himself bitterly. He had managed to turn his pin cushion to a feather and back but McGonagall made no actions to acknowledge Aesculus's rather stellar work. Inside, she was fuming. How dare the Malfoy boy aim at a fellow student so provocatively?! Aiming at his HEART none the less, in a full out duel stance. Where in the nine hells had he even learned such a stance. And not only him. Since when had the 'cunning, sly, and striving' Slytherins so blatantly showed their paranoia to others? Shaking her head, she snapped out, "Class dismissed."

She mad her way back to her desk and folded her hands on top of her desk, looking sternly over her glasses at the boy standing before her. "Would you care to explain why a) the entire Slytherin population suddenly became so paranoid with a common place explosion from Mr. Lumbargo and why b) you were pointing your wand at his heart?" McGonagall asked with mock sincerity with a slightly snide tone to her voice. She was definitely spending too much time with and Albus and Severus.

Aesculus decided it was best not to get on his professor's nerves and pretended to think a good thirty seconds. It was a derisive gesture, yet equivocal, for it could be seen as him actually attempting to answer McGonagall's questions. McGonagall noted this but did not say anything. She expected as much.

"I cannot represent my peers nor can I accurately paint a clear picture as to why we acted so. You may do better to ask our Head Boy for a more accurate answer for the first part of your question." Aesculus continued quietly, "As for the second part of your question, my wand pointing at Lumbargo's heart was a coincidence- it could've been his head or his arm for any matter. I apologize, and will accept responsibility for my actions." There. A superficially sincere apology with a bit of mock remorse, derision and dodging answers- all in a couple sentences. He had even stooped as low as to offer punishment willingly.

McGonagall looked at the boy who had his head bowed about 20 degrees- a stereotypical Slytherin stance. His hands were clutched behind his back, his eyes lowered to her desk. McGonagall mentally berated herself. She had just been outdone by a sixth year Slytherin student. She knew that Malfoy had deliberately trapped her so that she had no choice but to let him off easy for his admitted apology; and this rare show of remorse would cancel out any derision in his statements. Damn the boy and Damn Severus for teaching his students to be so sly. She knew it was no coincidence Malfoy's wand had just "happened" to be pointing at Lumbargo's heart.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You will serve detention with Professor Snape at 8 o'clock today."

Aesculus bowed curtly before walking purposefully out of the classroom and continuing to the Great Hall. His eyes blazed as he pulled out his wand and held it in front of him while walking to lunch. He ignored the pointed stares from the students of the other houses. The few Slytherins he passed followed his example, whether out of a show of respect for his family title or out of house agreement to protect one another, he didn't know and didn't care. He waved his wand at the Great Hall doors making them bang open loudly, startling a couple of the younger students. He stalked purposefully to the Slytherin table and plopped down next to his friend Cervants. Knowing not to bother his friend, Cervants sat in companionable silence.

Everyone resumed eating their meal, but Albus Dumbledore stared intently at Aesculus on the pretext of reaching for an apple. The boy was trouble as well. It would be unsafe to have him too near to Severus. He had just heard from Minerva about the sixth year Slytherins and their rather ostentatious display of defense. It was danger to have such willing and cunning enemies in times like these, even inside of Hogwarts. He would have to take action, and soon. The war against the Dark Lord was not over yet.

hr 

Snape awoke with a crash when his brandy cup smashed to the floor. Swearing, he cast a Reparo charm on the cup and scowled as he noticed the time. The last period would be over in ten minutes. Stretching his cramped back and stiff legs, he rubbed his eyes and snatched his wand off the table. He would have to go seen Albus soon. He had several suspicions on what Albus would want to say as a pretext to check up on him. Yes, he knew that Albus was up to something, but the problem was what? His Slytherins had endured much the past month and he himself was rather agitated with the tight schedule he had.

He made a rough mental check list of things Albus could use against him. A) The recent fire in the Slytherins dorm caught by a Filibuster's Fireworks display from a Gryffindor student. B) Lily's letter/ death. C) Him neglecting his NEWT class. The fact that he had blatantly ignored Dumbledore in front of his NEWT class wouldn't make this interview any much better. Either way, he had to be careful of what he revealed. Lily's letter had put him on high alert. Still wondering why Lily would trust Dumbledore to even give the letter and diary to Snape was a question to him. Everything surrounding Lily was very blurred and cramped together. Scowling, he made his way out of his dungeons.

By the time he had reached the ground floor on his way to the Great Hall, he had taken a total 25 points off of Gryffindor when he found two Slytherin second year students bound to the walls in chains with hot pink hair. He had barely caught the culprits sniggering behind a suit of armor. In a foul mood, he made nearly the same entrance as Aesculus had only five minutes ago. Several students glared at him while others muttered about Slytherin antics.

He nearly dropped in bemusement when he saw all the Slytherins (the entire house was present) stand as one and hold their wands in their right hand, crossing it across their chest so the point rested at their heart. This was the highest show of respect to an elder figure, and hardly used by any except for the most elite of Purebloods. Being so arrogant, the Purebloods rarely used this tradition and it had nearly been lost. He tried to read all his snakes' faces, but all looked set and determined. His eyes rested on Aesculus who nodded his head imperceptibly and clutched his wand firmer. Knowing that none of the Slytherins would sit unless he responded, Snape summoned the Slytherin shield from the dungeons and caught it as it flew to him. He bent on his left knee, holding the shield to the left and placing his right forearm on his elevated right knee. He too crossed his wand across his chest so the point touched his heart. As the Slytherins sat, Snape stood and vanished the shield back to the Common Room.

The Slytherins continued eating as if nothing happened as Snape's mind whirred, wondering what had caused his snakes to suddenly unite so strongly and bind their respect and trust to him. He made his way to the Head Table, noticing that most of the Gryffindors, where most of the Muggle-born students were, were either gaping in astonishment and confusion, or had dropped their cutlery to the floor in shock of such sudden behavior from the Slytherins. Word had spread quickly of the Transfiguration scene with Lumbargo, and they were surprised as just as any other house that Slytherin would show such unity in a single day. The Hufflepuffs were first to join the Slytherins in eating their lunch while the Ravenclaws merely stared, more amused and interested by experiencing such a rare ceremony rather than shocked like the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were last to return eating, and even then, some only pushed their food around.

Snape was extremely aware of Dumbledore's eyes burning into his head, but he ignored it and reached for the bread. He would make Dumbledore speak first. He himself did not understand what had just happened. He assumed by the few statements that he had made out that the sixth year Slytherins had somehow united in defending their house and it had quickly spread. Snape was no fool. He knew how unstable his students were during this demise. A quarter of this students had a parent or both in Azkaban for alleged accusations of being a Death Eater, and the following months of isolation from the other houses because of their family backgrounds did not help any more. He had noticed that his students had been more isolated than ever, keeping to themselves most of the time, but Snape kept his distance, respecting their privacy. The Slytherins seemed to have noticed and appreciated this. He even wondered if any of them had thought of their future careers. Most of them would've either willingly or forcefully have joined in leagues with the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore's fixed gaze forced Snape into looking up. He was surprised to see not steely blue eyes, but twinkling ones staring back at him. He gestured towards the back exit of the Great Hall after indicating that Snape finish his meal first. Snape nodded curtly before taking a bit of his steak.

"Severus," McGonagall called, a bit colder than she meant to have. She was still sparking about being outdone by Aesculus. Snape did not reply by looked up to signify his attention. "Aesculus Malfoy will serve detention with you at 8 o'clock today. You may ask him yourself of the reason." Snape raised a questioning eyebrow, but did not press the issue.

"Oh yes, and Severus, do keep an eye on your Slytherins. They are acting stranger and stranger by the day," she continued. Snape's eyes flickered dangerously at this but he did not say anything. How dare that tactless woman! Noticing Snape's fury mounting, McGonagall quickly excused herself from lunch and left. Dumbledore looked up in amusement.

Turning back to the Slytherin table, Snape caught his godson's eye. He raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He started as he heard a crystal clear voice of Aesculus replying, "Umm…Professor, you may not like this. I'll explain during detention with you. The sixth year NEWT Transfigurations students, and especially I, made a…scene…when Lumbargo's pin cushion exploded on us. Long story, sir." During this entire dialogue, Aesculus had turned his gaze on his food, but looked up when he finished. Snape's eyes widened a bit before nodding.

Dumbledore watched this interaction and smiled to himself. No, it would be better to keep Aesculus and Snape together as much as possible. The entire Slytherin house would soon be very strong allies for the Light. He caught Severus's eyes and they both pushed back from the Head Table to leave. The entire Slytherin table rose again, as Snape's raised an eyebrow, and left. The Great Hall erupted into frantic muttering and pointing as the Slytherins calmly took their seats. McGonagall's jaw was hanging all the way down to the floor. This was NOT happening. What had gotten into them? They were up to something, and by the looks of it, so was Albus. She snapped her mouth shut as her colleague Fillius Flitwick squeaked, "Flies, Minerva, Flies!"

Author's Note: I didn't want to go overboard with the Lily thing, and I thought that Aesculus Malfoy would be a very interesting character to develop. I'll go back to Lily soon. Sorry if the Slytherin thing was a bit random, but it will be explained later. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and before someone misunderstands- Dumbledore is DENFINATELY not evil…just blinded. McGonagall is good at heart, just a bit biased after many years as Gryffindor Head of House. She'll come to, don't worry! I've been really busy these days, and I barely managed to write this up. Once again, please R&R! Hope the story isn't going too slowly, but I have a lot going on at once and I don't want to speed it up and rush everything. Thanks to all my reviewers! By the way, I forgot the title of the story, but the "Flies, Flies," was from one of my favorite Severitus stories. If anyone knows the title of the story, please tell me!

9


	7. In Another's Shoes

Disclaimer: The beautiful and opulent Ms. J. K. Rowling owns everything! The plot and Aesculus are the only ones that belong to the author behind the screen.

Snape followed Dumbledore through the dark corridors towards Dumbledore's office in silence. So the Slytherins had just magically bonded with Snape- BONDED with HIM. What did he look like, the next Dark Lord? He glanced at his reflection in a puddle of water on the corridor floor while passing by. Well, maybe he did.

His thoughts turned back to Aesculus and how he had sent a crystal clear message through their minds. It was either that Aesculus Malfoy was an extremely accomplished Legillimens or Snape and he were closer blood relations than they had thought. It was a well known fact that close blood relations had an easier time communicating mentally. (That was why those who attempted to learn Occlumency were usually taught by close blood relatives.) Or, it could be C, all of the above.

Snape looked up when he recognized the stone gargoyles and found Dumbledore staring at him in mild amusement, with a lopsided grin on his face. He made a mock bow to signal Snape into his office. Snape grunted noncommittally and stalked into the office, robes billowing behind him.

It was the first time he had come to Dumbledore's office since the time he had managed to…destroy…half of it. The entire office was restored to its normal state, but several silver ornaments were blatantly missing. The usually stuffed bookshelves and the desk that was usually an eye-full at first sight now lay barren. Snape had the grace to look ashamed at this as he seated himself at Dumbledore's gesture.

"Ahh, Severus. We had quite an eventful week, have we not?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

'Yes, he would know, wouldn't he?' Snape asked himself bitterly. However, he replied in a bored tone, "Yes, I would agree, Headmaster."

"Now, now, Severus. Why the reversion back to Headmaster? It IS Albus, you know!"

"My apologies, Albus," Snape replied, sounding as if he really couldn't have cared less. He shook his head politely at Albus's proffered plate of ginger newts.

"Ah, Severus. Always straight to point, aren't we? Very well," Dumbledore replied as he restored the ginger newts to their original location. "First of all," Dumbledore said as he brushed some crumbs off his sleeve, "I was wondering how your Slytherins are fairing? They do seem ever so distant." His steepled hands supporting his head as he leaned forward over his desk.

Snape noticed Dumbledore's usage of "your Slytherins" instead of "ours." Pretending not to have noticed, Snape replied. "The Slytherins are all fine. They are merely, and predictably, a bit thrown off track with the recent events. Their family lives are not much better with so many of their parents in Azkaban now. They should return to usual in a week or two. They are merely distancing themselves out of self defense and you need not worry about them." He finished his less than detailed response with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"You seem very sure of that, Severus. No doubt, you have heard of the little scene in NEWT Transfigurations today?"

"I have, in fact not heard of it. I have merely picked up some snippets here and there on my way to the Great Hall. Did anything happen of great concern?" Snape asked, leaning back into his chair, steeling himself for the long story to come.

"I have just heard from Minerva that the sixth year NEWT Transfiguration students were working on transfiguring inanimate objects to inanimate objects nonverbally when Mr. Lumbargo's pin cushion exploded," Albus replied casually. Snape rolled his eyes at this. How predictable of that Lumbargo imbecile to go blow something up.

"It seems that the entire Slytherin sixth years have taken considerable care to be on high alert at all times, for this very slight explosion provoked them all to move into an offense stance with their wands pointed at Mr. Lumbargo. I have even heard that one student aimed directly at Mr. Lumbargo's heart," Dumbledore looked pointedly at Snape with the last sentence.

'So Aesculus pointed his wand at Lumbargo's heart. Bloody brilliant,' Snape thought, barely managing to not roll his eyes at his godson's rather uncharacteristic rash actions.

Dumbledore continued, "I am, and I believe rightfully so, concerned for the mental well-being of your Slytherins. They do seem a bit on edge these days."

Snape couldn't help but snap, "Yes, Albus. They would feel so safe and relaxed with the entire Gryffindor population making their way to make the Slytherins' lives a living hell. Albus, the Slytherin dorms were ON FIRE last week. ON FIRE. Had I not had added extra safety wards at the beginning of the year, many of the younger students could've been seriously injured out of inhaling such fumes! Of course, the Slytherins aren't humans but cold marble statues that are never a bit paranoid. No, we are all fine," Snape finished his sudden tirade sarcastically.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses, his lopsided grin gone but his eyes still betraying his amusement. "No need to become so defensive of your Slytherins, Severus. I was merely inquiring." When Snape didn't make to reply, Albus continued a bit softer, "Severus, are you alright? The recent events have proven to be testing you as well. I assume you were reading Lily's missive down at the lake earlier?"

Snape stiffened before nodding as he carefully avoided Dumbledore's inquisitive eyes. "I am fine, Albus," he replied in a monotone voice. His eyes were once again unreadable as he looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes before continuing, "However, it has come to my notice that you have one of Lily's possessions that was intended to be left with me?"

Dumbledore's eyes softened before replying softly, "Yes, yes, I do. Do you wish for it now, or do you wish me to keep it a little longer?"

Retrieving the diary would be safest, for he knew not what Dumbledore was planning at the moment. He wouldn't want to lose Lily's last plans that she had left to him, and him only. Snape made up his mind as he replied, "I would like it now, if you please."

Dumbledore waved his wand in midair before a black, leather-bound diary appeared in midair. It was plain, but the bottom right hand corner had the name "Lily Evans" engraved in fancy, silver writing. 'So the she had kept this diary before her graduation…' Snape reached out and delicately thumbed the name after receiving it from Albus.

Looking up, Snape asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to know, Albus?" Truthfully, Snape was a bit surprised that he had not been punished for missing his class, but did not mention it. He groaned mentally when he saw Dumbledore's eyes begin to twinkle mischievously again.

"No, no, not at all Severus. However, I can't exactly let you off so easily for missing your NEWT Potions class, can I? Fillius has requested the weekend off next week to visit his newly born granddaughter. I'm afraid we're one Hogsmeade chaperone short."

Snape couldn't resist rolling his eyes this time. Nothing could pass by the old fool. "Yes, Albus. I will do it. I just can't resist falling for the extreme leeway you have given me," he ended, sneering with disgust.

"Thank you, Severus! I believe your next class will start in about five minutes," Dumbledore ended, clapping his hands together. WAY too cheerful for Snape's tastes.

"My humble thanks," Snape replied sarcastically before pulling the door open and walking back to his dungeons. 'Useless old coot,' he thought viciously before making his usual dramatic entrance into this third year Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw Potions class. It wasn't until later that he realized that he had never learned how Dumbledore had come to receive Lily's last wishes. Frowning, he started his class.

hr 

Third year Potions had gone considerably smoother than his usual third year Potions class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He didn't think that he could've managed the Gryffindors today, on top of everything. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before preparing for his first and fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Potions classes.

Dinner came rather uneventfully, with only one first year Hufflepuff student blowing up his cauldron by accident when she had added the Newt's eyes before stirring counter clock-wise twice. No major injuries had been sustained. Feeling particularly tired, Snape downed a Pepper-up Potion before making his way to the Great Hall.

As he made his way up to the Head Table from the staff door, the entire Slytherin table rose again and sat themselves after Snape had seated himself. He would have to get used to this. He shot a "Don't you dare" look at a smirking Minerva and scowled when he noticed the entire staff staring at him with amusement etched in their faces. Most of the student population seemed to have gotten used to this display by now, and continued eating. The Gryffindors were still shooting the Slytherins furtive glances before continuing with their meals.

Dinner passed uneventfully, with the usual Slytherin salutation with Snape's exit. He would have to ask Aesculus during detention tonight what had led them to make such a public display during lunch today. Oh yes, and then he would have to tell his Slytherins not to rise with his entrance and exit.

Seeing that he still had two hours before Aesculus's detention, he set up five cauldrons to begin making the various healing potions Madam Pomfrey had asked of him. His thoughts reverted back to Lily's diary. Yes, he would have to read it, but later…Snape didn't think he could read the diary so soon….after…Sobering immediately, Snape concentrated his mind's worth on the potions before him. He was not ready to think back to Lily yet. It still hurt too much to even think of her.

hr 

Two hours later, Snape was still absorbed in his potions and did not notice Aesculus peering through the crack in the dungeon doors. His godfather looked so peaceful and considerably younger when he was concocting his potions. The ever present sneer was non existent on his face as he gracefully chopped the asphodel roots and almost carelessly dropped them into the cauldron one by one.

Sensing someone besides himself in the dungeons, Snape surreptitiously looked over his shoulder while pretending to check on his fourth cauldron. His many years of spying had honed his skills of optical deception. Finding Aesculus peering through the door hesitantly, Snape called out over his shoulder, "Doors are meant to keep people in or out of a room, not for hanging onto for moral support, Mr. Malfoy."

Looking rather abashed, Aesculus straightened his school uniform and swung his bag over his shoulder in a more comfortable position so it wouldn't hit any of the set up cauldrons. Recalling back to his lessons, he managed to identify three out of the five potions, but was rather taken aback by a pastel blue one that was currently exuding copious amounts of gray vapor. Aesculus nearly choked when he came near enough to smell the potion and immediately started coughing while fanning in front of his face with his hand. He retreated a good meter away from the cauldron and looked up inquiringly to his godfather.

Snape had been adding the last bits of the asphodel roots when he had heard Aesculus start coughing and spun around. When he saw Aesculus huddled behind a desk swiping the air as if to get rid of a couple hundred gnats, Snape smirked in amusement. Aesculus stopped coughing immediately as he trudged away from the desk, trying to regain some of his lost dignity.

"I wouldn't go too near that potion if I were you. The fumes are noxious and can cause anyone to fall into a deep coma when inhaled deeply while boiling," Snape commented a bit off handedly as Aesculus trudged daringly close to the cauldron as if to prove that he was no coward. Aesculus immediately backed away as Snape continued, "Its main ingredients are Dragon scales and Gurdyroot. Have any idea what the potion is?" Snape questioned, wiping his hands off on a nearby rag and turning around.

Aesculus whirred through a mental image of his potions books for the past six years and stopped as he remembered, _"Nervus Pax, or more commonly known as the Pacifying Drought, was once used in great doses in the past but its usage has deteriorated due to the rarity of the main ingredient of Dragon scales after the 1876 Dragon Protection Acts to protect them. It has also been shunned in upper scale magical hospitals because of the Girdyroot infusion's stench." _

"Nervus Pax, or the Pacifying Draught, sir?" Aesculus asked, cocking his head to the side a bit as he placed his bag behind a desk, safely away from the potions.

Snape's eyes flickered with surprise for a second before returning to their usual unreadable state. Aesculus missed this in his attempts to keep his bag from falling over.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. It is nice to know that I have managed to impress some information in at least a couple of my students' heads." Walking over to his desk, Snape continued with his back turned, "I have heard from Headmaster Dumbledore of the little outbreak during NEWT Transfigurations. Care to explain it in your own perspective?" Snape sat down and looked intently into Aesculus's eyes.

Aesculus pulled out a chair in front of Snape's desk before looking down at his hands. They remained in a tense silence for a good thirty seconds before Aesculus began slowly, "What part of the outbreak, sir?"

Snape immediately recognized the signs of trying to postpone the inevitable. Years of reluctant troublemakers had trained his eye for this sort of behavior. "Spit it out, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coldly.

Aesculus did not flinch but rather looked up straight into his godfather's eyes. "It was rather unexpected, sir. Lumbargo's pin cushion just exploded on us, and I guess the Slytherins have gone through enough these days to be overly aware of their surroundings at all times. I suppose the pin cushion exploding caught us rather off guard, for it was when we were putting our total concentration on transfiguring our own pin cushion instead of our surroundings. I've noticed that we've been all quick to act these days, but you can hardly blame us sir," Aesculus ended a bit quietly, looking back at his hands.

It was a couple seconds before Aesculus quickly added, "But I apologize, sir, for pointing my wand at Lumbargo's heart. I promise that shall never happen again."

Snape looked at his godson's figure shrewdly. The boy had made sense about the Slytherins being so aware of their surroundings that it was almost at the point of being paranoid. Invite Mad Eye Moody and the entire Slytherin house would probably all die of heart failure at the muttering cripple's first shout of "Constant Vigilance" around the corner.

Snape had already heard more than a dozen reports from the Prefects and Head Boy the past week of Slytherins students, mostly the younger, more vulnerable ones, being found pranked and bound in various states in the most unexpected parts of the castle. A "missing" first year girl had been found an hour after her "disappearance" with her head stuck in a fish bowl in Moaning Myrtle's toilet by a passing professor who had heard Myrtle's crying of someone "stealing her toilet as well" and if "killing her wasn't enough."

"I've already seen five first year students burst out crying in the corridor after some other house students cracked some tactless jokes about how it's better to be dead than have Death Eater parents in Azkaban. I was even ten minutes late for NEWT Transfigurations today because I was helping a second year student off the floor. He had hot pink hair and was bound with the Bubble gum charm. It seemed like he had recently been Body bound as well," Aesculus continued Snape's train of thoughts quietly. Snape started and snapped his wandering eyes back on Aesculus. The damn boy had done it again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would not encroach your unwelcome presence in private places such as the mind," Snape snapped irritably. Aesculus flinched visibly at this, but regained composure rather quickly and quickly stood up and walked over to the sole window with his hands behind his back.

The gray fumes had deteriorated somewhat, and Snape could still discern his godson's position. Aesculus continued, "I think everyone caught on pretty quickly that the Slytherins are at a state of vulnerability these days. In normal conditions, we would never be found bound to walls and stuffed in toilets even if the Dark Lord were to reawaken from the dead."

Still peering out the window, Aesculus added, "I think the Slytherin House was quite desperate for someone to stand up and do something. I was in a pretty foul mood after Transfigurations and pulled my wand out and walked to the Great Halls with my wand pointing in front of me. All the Slytherins I met did the same, and by the time I had reached the Great Hall, every single Slytherin seemed to be doing it. All of us were a bit jumpy after the fire in the common room, and had taken a habit to doing this during the night in our Common Rooms. It's gotten to the point that we're doing this even during the day."

At this, Snape raised an eyebrow. His house had taken to raising their wands in their own common room before bed? "Then what exactly, may I presume, happened in the Great Hall?" Snape had temporarily put aside the issue of his godson prying into other people's minds.

Aesculus turned to face Snape, a dull fire raging behind his eyes. "All of us were at least vaguely familiar with the Trust Bond. When Professor Flitwick assigned a project on traditional spells passed on through the generations, all of the sixth year Slytherins dug up the Trust Bond one way or another. I don't know how it happened, but the moment you came into the Great Hall, there was this electric jolt. I thought I was the only one who felt it, but soon all the sixth year students had caught each others eyes, and the seventh year students soon caught on. Somehow, the message spread all the way down using eye contact, and all of us rose simultaneously to perform the Trust Bond. I don't know how all of us performed the same spell, but we did. I think we all felt a need to keep together and protect each other," Aesculus ended a bit lamely.

Aesculus sat down again in the chair, calmly looking at his godfather. Snape was fingering an empty potion vile, face still trained into the usual blank mask. 'He's not telling me something. Something doesn't quite fit,' Snape thought. Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at his godson. He would have to pay more attention to his Slytherins-he had given them more than enough time and space to recover-maybe a bit too much.

"Mr. Malfoy, please tell the Head Boy and the Prefects to spread word that there will be a Slytherin House meeting tomorrow night at seven. We will meet in the Slytherin Common Room," Snape said, standing up to check on his potions. Pulling on his dragon skin gloves, he continued, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for your insight on the matter. As it is nearing 10 PM, and you have homework to do, you are dismissed today. However, be cautious NEVER to point a wand at a fellow student's heart, especially in front of Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore, ever again."

"Yes, sir," Aesculus replied before picking up his bag and walking over to the door. When he reached the door and made to the pull the handle, he added, without turning around, "You should get some rest, sir. You look really tired." With that, Aesculus pulled the door and left. Snape did not turn around, but looked up from his potion as the dungeon doors swung shut. He would have to start teaching Aesculus Occlumency soon. Damn. Another thing to do on top of everything.

Author's Note: Sorry there was no Lily in this chapter!! The next chapter will definitely include Lily. I'll have to tweak some of my outlines to fit in Aesculus and the Slytherins, but I should manage. Thank you for your reviews so far!! Just a question to the readers: Is Aesculus stealing the stage too much? The main character is still Snape, and Lily for sure is not forgotten, but I was getting some feedback that the story was changing course.  SSATs are in four days!

9


	8. Ascending Silence

AN: I tried updating this a couple days ago but FF kept on saying that I was making this "unfound request." So, here you go! The eighth chapter after much trouble and pounding on my computer grins. Oh yea, and thanks Duj for helping me out with the details of my story!!

Disclaimer: You know the routine. J.K. Rowling owns everyone except my one and only Aesculus.

After hunting down the two Slytherin prefects and the Head Boy after an hour and two cups of pumpkin juice later, Aesculus slumped into a forest green (how predictable) sofa in the Slytherin common room and looked up at the glowing green ceiling of the dungeons. Personally, he had never liked green. However, as people said, it was "an acquired taste." Years of being shoved into a green wonderland had successfully coerced Aesculus into at least tolerating the color. He still shivered at the memory of his uncle taking his favorite blue blanket (anyone watch The Producers?!?) and replacing it with a green one. He didn't know what had scared him more then: the deprivation of his favorite blue blanket, the truly malevolent aura radiating off his uncle while committing that heinous act, or the truly horrifying realization that his room had been painted entirely green during his fitful sleep.

Frankly speaking, he thought it was a bit ironic that everything related to Slytherin and the Dark Lord was green. His eyes landed on an unspecified skull lining the walls. Green was originally the symbolist equivalence to life and vitality: the trees in spring and the strange Muggle green blinking things that said "Go" on them. Then again, the Dark Mark was always in green and so was the Killing Curse. It would've only been time before the Dark Lord himself would've went around sporting his new green robes and egotistic crown that stated "I am higher than GOD."

Aesculus sneered in disgust at how one man's, no monster's, color preference had changed the way the world was viewed, and how certain people were treated. How the Slytherins were treated. How he, Aesculus Malfoy, was treated. Just because of the Dark Lord's unnerving favoritism towards green, all Slytherins were stereotyped the "bad guys" and all letters sealed in green were given a couple furtive looks before being avoided.

Sighing and pulling out some parchment, Aesculus started on his Transfigurations homework. McGonagall had so conveniently "forgotten" that Aesculus had been the only one to successfully transform his pin cushion into a feather and had assigned the three foot essay on how nonverbal transfiguration was to be done correctly to the entire class-including Aesculus. Feeling a pounding headache coming, Aesculus groaned as he rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

SSLE

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dungeons, a pounding headache had already reached Snape at a much higher velocity than it would've reached Aesculus. Muttering Reparo to fix his broken quill for the third time that night, he dipped his quill in the red ink well again. Why he always assigned such long essays when he knew that none of them would actually be worth reading…

Ten minutes later, Snape was willing to pull his hair out and declare to the world that he was actually Severus Elizabeth Snape and was the descendant from a long line of English queens rather than to grade any more of the bloody first year essays. One student had somehow weaved the inane muggle contraption of a "telephone" into her essay about the effect asphodel roots have on acidic potions. Sneering, Snape pushed back from his desk and stalked over to his liquor cabinet. Deciding that the next day would NOT be a good day for a hangover, he chose a milder wine and settled down in his now dubbed "Seat of Honor" near the furnace. His eyes fell on the black leather-bound diary on his coffee table before him. He'd have to get this over with sooner or later. Taking a particularly large swing of wine, he reached for the diary and leaned back in his chair. He would be there for a while.

"_The exclusive property of Lily Evans. Permission granted only to one Severus Alexander Octuras Snape."_

Snape stared in bemusement at the diary. He had never known that Lily had known his middle name. He had told no one- at least he thought. He flipped through the diary front to back and fingered through all the pages. He carefully flipped page after yellowing page and stopped.

The entire diary was blank.

SSLE

Dumbledore sat frowning at his own copy of Lily's diary. He had made a duplicate of Severus's original using a complex charm he had created a couple years back when none of the existing duplication charms would work on the diary. This had piqued Dumbledore's suspicions even more, thus impelling him to make sure he kept the duplicate away from the sight of others. It had to be something important if Lily had made her way to give the diary to Severus after death, and only after death. Dumbledore twisted his beard around his fingers as he stroked the diary with the other hand in thought. He had tried every possible opening charm on the diary and nothing had worked. Someone must have placed an Identity Charm on the blasted thing so only Severus could open it. Dumbledore knew that he was missing something, and that something was obviously in the diary. Eyes still set upon the diary, he groped to the right of his desk to reach for his wand again. He would try again and again until something worked.

SSLE

Frowning, Snape reached for his wand in his sleeve and muttered, "Reveal your secrets." Nothing happened. "Revealo!" Nothing happened. "Transito!" "Ascetium!" He started flinging every revealing spell he knew at the diary. "Open Sesame?!" Snape cried out in desperation, remembering a particular movie that he and Lily had watched in their sixth year. Flinging his hands up in frustration, he glared at the diary. Suddenly, an idea struck him. It wouldn't hurt trying. Clearing his throat, he pointed his wand at the heart of the diary and clearly annunciated, "I, Severus Alexander Octuras Snape, have been given exclusive permission by one Lily Evans, to read this diary." At this the diary glowed a bright white before returning to its original blank state. That was, at least, what Snape thought, until he looked closer.

SSLE

McGonagall shook her head in exasperation at her husband's antics. She didn't even bother to figure out what he was up to this time. Dumbledore was always up to something or other, and this particular case of him staying up until 3 AM did not surprise her. She slipped into her bed as she let down her hair from the tight bun. Contrary to popular belief, McGonagall actually had very long, curly hair that reached down past her shoulders. It was actually one of the initial reasons that had led Dumbledore to notice her. Shaking her head again in exasperation, she fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore rubbed his eyes in frustration. The despicable thing wouldn't open. He'd have to figure out some other way to open the thing. Maybe he could get it out of Severus some way. Snatching his wand off his desk, he shuffled his way back to his quarters.

SSLE

Snape awoke with a start as he instinctively reached out to the falling black blur in his dazed state. When his mind had focused to its usual keenness, he felt his heart rip in two. Gasping and rubbing his chest as he felt a sudden contraction of his lungs, he clenched his teeth painfully together as memories of Lily's first two entries in the diary came back to him. Gasping a bit, he let his self hatred fill every ounce of his dirty soul. How could he have been so cruel? So blind?

Rubbing his eyes fiercely, he glared at the time. Swearing, he cast a quick Scurgify on himself before swiftly walking to the door. Stopping abruptly, he walked back to the diary he had placed on top of the coffee table and cast an Immobilus Charm on it and then set wards around it so he would know should anyone touch it. Even looking at the diary made his heart clench. He made his way back to the Great Hall and didn't even notice his Slytherins rise again at his entrance, too absorbed in his own thoughts. Sitting down in his chair and moodily picking at his bread, he felt a prickling at his neck: the type of prickling he used to get when someone was staring at him during his spy days. Reaching for the pumpkin juice, he surreptitiously glanced around to figure out the secret on looker. Finding no one, he reluctantly returned to his meal.

Dumbledore frowned into his goblet. How was he going to get the information out of Severus? Severus had been a spy and had worked under Albus long enough to catch prying in a blink. He would just have to wait and see, as much as he hated it. He hastily turned his head towards Minerva to strike a conversation when he saw Severus look around. Damn Severus and his sixth sense nature. This was going to be hard.

Unbeknownst to neither Snape nor Dumbledore, Aesculus was peering closely at his godfather from under his bangs. Snape seriously looked dead. Physically and emotionally drained. Maybe he would start sleeping if someone were to Avada Kedavra him into a coffin. Aesculus doubted Snape would stay still even under a body-bind charm without a fight. What the hell was Snape doing to not get enough sleep at night these days? As a thought suddenly crossed his mind, Aesculus blanched and choked on his bread as his friend Cervants hit him on the back. Maybe, just MAYBE, he didn't want to know.

SSLE

The Previous Night

_Snape nearly dropped the diary he was clutching like a life line when he saw words appear on the diary's first page as if an invisible hand were writing them in at that moment. He peered even closer to the page until his nose nearly touched the diary (and that was still a considerable distance from his eyes). He watched, drinking in the sight of the familiar handwriting greedily. _

_November 3, 1977_

_Dear Diary,_

_I fear I shall crumble from the inside and collapse into oblivion. Even then, I shall be happier than now. At least I should not feel any of the hurt and betrayal I endure daily, when comatose. It has been horrible for the past few months without Severus. It's so incredibly lonely without his company in the evenings, and Alice has been trying to console me night after night when I fall asleep crying after Severus. Without him tutoring me in Potions, I'm afraid Slughorn will kick me out of his class out of disappointment. He's been blaming my bad performance on a nonexistent illness he said was going around spread by some Transylvanian dragonfly. It is so heartbreaking to see Severus everyday, yet not talk to him. To think that we shall never share nights together, or to even speak to each other…it is unthinkable. Lord…anyone…please catch me before I fall, for I fear I shall fall into a dark abyss and never return. _

SSLE

Snape snarled viciously before snapping at Lumbargo, "Does ANYTHING input into that miniscule, if not NON-EXISTENT brain of yours? Your head is not there for DECORATION! How you managed to even step your TOE into this CLASS is UNTHINKABLE. GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM NOW LUMBARGO!" Snape roared, his eyes flashing dangerously, anger radiating off him. Spit flicked out of his mouth, the arm that was pointing to the door trembling dangerously. The rest of the NEWT Potions students looked at Snape in apprehension and bewilderment. They had always seen Snape vexed, yes, but never this angry. Fury seemed to exude off of him like water behind a broken dam.

When Lumbargo made no actions to move, Snape grabbed Lumbargo by the back of his robes and bodily dragged him to the door and pushed him out forcefully. Lumbargo teetered before falling over his feet and slamming onto the ground. Snape slammed the door in Lumbargo's face so hard that the top hinges snapped. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Snape roared at his Potions class before stalking to his desk and collapsing in his chair. All of the Slytherin students returned to work immediately, prudent enough not to stare. They all were a bit shaken by their Head of House's rare show of uncontrolled temper. Lumbargo hadn't even done anything worse than usual- just the typical mistake of adding an ingredient too early. The Ravenclaw students stared wide eyed at the Potions Master who had already masterly reined his temper and was viciously scratching at some essays with red ink.

SSLE

Previous Night

_November 15, 1977_

_Dear Diary,_

_I did the unspeakable today. I fear that the boy that I once knew as Severus Snape has gone forever. _

_Today, in potions class, I caught his eyes for the first time in months. Slughorn was making his usual speech in front of my green potion-filled cauldron (that should've been filled with turquoise potion) about the new illness spread by lacewing flies. My heart seemed to have sped up thrice its usual speed, and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. I tuned out Slughorn's speech, and conveyed through my eyes my desperate apology and declaration to Severus._

_Alas, my hopes were to be shattered. I was a fool to hope. Severus merely raised a condescending brow before languidly glancing at his own perfect potion and back to me. He actually sneered at me, before a coldness that I have never seen overtook his eyes. The weak walls I had constructed to keep myself together seemed to crumble at the very sight. _

_I was appalled to be treated so by Severus after months of not speaking. Blood rushing to my head and my temper undeniable, I knocked over my stool and stalked over to Severus, the fat walrus all the while not noticing me leave from my seat, too intrigued with his own bloody monologue. My fists clenched at my sides, I slapped that despicable face I once found so dark and charming. I slapped him hard, his face swinging to the other side almost comically. I laughed at the shocked look that glared back at me. I laughed. (Diary, I believe I am going mad…perhaps I have already fallen into that dark abyss without realizing it.) _

_My remaining affections for Severus left at the moment I slammed the door after me. Farewell, Severus Snape. Farewell. I once loved you dearly…and I believed the same was the case for you…but it seems that I was sorely mistaken. I can live without you, so don't you dare come after me later. I have been a fool. I should've listened to all my friends when they warned me about you. Good bye, Snape. Good bye… _

SSLE

Aesculus, meanwhile, was forming a plan to corner his godfather. This wasn't going to work. Something was definitely up, and he was NOT going to let his godfather lose to, whatever he was fighting, so easily. He stared at his godfather who was now stabbing at an essay viciously with his profound verbal abuse. He would do anything to know what was on his godfather's mind now.

Aesculus concentrated on plunging himself into his mind. Letting his mind reach out to his godfather, he found a thin sliver of gold and groped to reach it with his own silver strand. His friend Cervants was watching in bewilderment when his friend had suddenly stopped moving, his hand frozen on its way to reach for the stirring rod on his right. It was almost as if Aesculus had gone into a trance. Fearing for his friend, Cervants poked Aesculus hard in the ribs, but there was no visible reaction. Getting frantic, Cervants dropped his textbook loudly to the floor to catch Aesculus's attention. That had the opposite reaction of what he wanted, for Cervants didn't catch Aesculus's, but the irate Potion Master's attention.

'Can't the bloody idiots keep quiet for once and leave a man in peace? The right to remain silent should be mandatory in this world.' Snape thought bitterly before snapping his head to see the perpetrator of the noise. Most of the class had not noticed the textbook falling, and had continued on with their potions, oblivious to what happened next.

Aesculus had meanwhile managed to pull the golden strand of his godfather's mind closer to his and had merged it with his silver strand. Exhausted, Aesculus was retreating slowly before he was caught with a forceful jolt. Snape's eyes had landed on Aesculus as soon as he had felt a mental jerk, and found Aesculus frozen in place like a statue. Pulling himself into his own mind, Snape found Aesculus's retreating form and caught him before he could escape. His temper rising again, Snape growled, "What, Mr. Malfoy, did I say last time about PRYING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S MINDS?" Snape's voice bellowed through Aesculus's head, ricocheting and repeating over and over again. None of the class noticed any of this mental interaction except for Cervants, who was watching his professor and his friend ludicrously, as if watching a tennis rally. Both of the said people were frozen in place, but Snape's flashing eyes were telling more than Cervants wanted to know that his friend was in for it now. At that moment, Aesculus jerked out of his frozen position and collapsed to the floor.

SSLE

After dismissing his bewildered class, Snape had rushed over to Aesculus. He knew exactly what his godson had just done, and knew that he needed no medical attention except for a lot of rest. When word reached Albus (when, not if) Snape would have a lot of explaining to do. Damn, he should've controlled his temper with Lumbargo.

"Stupid, stupid boy," Snape muttered before carefully picking Aesculus up and carrying him to his own private quarters. How the boy managed to learn of mental bonding, Snape would never know. The boy was more advanced than he could've imagined. It was nearly impossible for someone to manage mental links at their first try…especially on an accomplished Occlumens like Snape…unless Aesculus had managed to mind link some other unsuspecting members of his family. After all, the Malfoys were all lousy Occlumens. Well, with the exception of Aesculus.

Snape knew from experience that using such mental power was exhausting, especially to the untrained. He was surprised to find Aesculus's pulse and breathing normal. He had expected a full out coma. Conjuring some warm blankets, he covered Aesculus before writing a quick note to Minerva about Aesculus's "health issue" and sending it through the fire to Minerva's office.

Soon afterwards, Snape returned to his own Potions class. After the usual deduction of points for breathing too loudly, his mind wandered back to his godson. He would have to teach Aesculus Occlumency immediately. The question was, WHY had Aesculus attempted to mind link with him. Wasn't the Trust Bond enough? He rubbed his own eyes. He himself felt drowsy and fatigued. Now that he thought about it, he had felt like this since a couple days ago. Dismissing it to age, Snape stood up to supervise the potion making.

Word seemed to have spread that Snape was in a foul mood, for the next three Potions classes were unnaturally quiet and well-behaved. This suited Snape just fine, as he finished grading all the essays.

As dinner approached, Snape trudged back to his quarters to check on Aesculus. He found Aesculus calmly on the bed, his Transfigurations textbook on his lap, taking notes for what seemed to be what they were covering today. Looking up, Aesculus asked calmly, "Class is over, sir?" He had woken up about half an hour ago, but had stayed for he wasn't sure if he was dismissed or not. Besides, it would've been awkward to walk in on a third year Potions class, seemingly from a solid rock wall, only to meet his irate godfather. (His godfather's private quarters were invisibly warded-that Aesculus had figured out the hard way when he was little and his godfather had had to baby sit him.) Best leave him to cool down a little. Aesculus mentally rubbed his head. He had a pounding headache, but he would never show that.

Snape initially thought of scolding Aesculus, but thinking better of it, he walked over to the fireplace, his back to Aesculus. "What did you do back there, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked dangerously softly. Aesculus did not reply, knowing it was a rhetorical question. He knew that his godfather knew perfectly well what Aesculus had done. He did not dare insult his godfather's intelligence.

Still not turning around, Snape asked, this time a bit louder, "Mr. Malfoy. I shall repeat this one more time." He turned around to face Aesculus, his dark eyes glittering intensely as he continued, "For whatever reason you acted upon, I do not wish to know. However, I will impress to you that you are NEVER to go prying into other people's minds. I do not believe I gave you permission to perform something as intimate as a mind link. I may be your godfather, but that does not give you permission to take me for granted."

Aesculus had the grace to look ashamed, but looked firmly back into his godfather's eyes after a couple seconds. In a gentler tone, Snape continued, looking away. "Aesculus, you do not know what you are doing. Some things are kept secret, and are meant to remain secret, for a reason. You will find nothing where you seek." With that cryptic message, Snape turned around and walked out of his doors. Aesculus raised an eyebrow at himself before noticing the time and packed his bag before hurrying out to the Great Hall himself.

SSLE

The entire Slytherin house looked up questioningly as Aesculus made his way to his usual seat in the Great Hall. As he had a pounding headache and did not feel up to questioning, he glared at the stares before taking his seat. His "Malfoy status" did have some advantages, and as the true Slytherin he was at heart, Aesculus used this to his advantage as everyone returned to their meals again.

"Aesculus, you alright, mate? You got me really worried back in potions," Cervants whispered as he leaned over to Aesculus.

Aesculus did not reply by nodded briefly before reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from his friend, Cervants whispered again, "Well, if you need anything, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

Aesculus stilled his hand on his goblet before slowly turning to his friend and breaking into an authentic smile. Cervants was truly a one of a kind friend that was very rare in the Slytherin house. The majority of the Slytherins thought too much of themselves to even be considered distant friends.

"Thanks, Cervants. I'm fine." He was fine, but he was still doubtful about his godfather's precarious position.

Snape was watching this interaction from the Head Table. What he hadn't told Aesculus was that the mind-link enabled them to talk to each other mentally, and also hear each others thoughts if they didn't use Occlumency to lock in their thoughts. Deliberately making sure his eyes were fixed on his plate, he sent through the mind link, "I DO NOT need help, Mr. Malfoy. I would appreciate it if you minded your own business." He smirked internally when he heard a fork clatter to the floor and Aesculus leap about a mile off his seat before turning his saucer-like eyes on Snape. Cervants was repeating his tennis-match repertoire, looking from his professor to his best friend. Something was SO not right.

By then, Aesculus had attracted the attention of most of the Slytherin house and all the teachers at the Head Table. "Mr. Malfoy, you are raising unwanted attention," Snape snapped through the mind link. Aesculus jerked into action and immediately started cutting his meat- a bit too viciously to be considered polite. "And I am, unfortunately, not that slab of meat you are trying to maim, so kindly refrain from disgracing our house, Mr. Malfoy." Snape could see the defiant gleam in his godson's eyes but ignored it before returning to his own meal.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was putting two and two together, his eyes widening in surprise. What a surprise this was…

AN: Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy with SSATs, concerts, and all. Exams are next week, so I'll need to start preparing for them as well. Special thanks to all my reviewers, and halbarath for giving me some great pointers. Oh yea, and thanks to JessSnapeRickman for awesome advice. As for the diary, more of Lily's entries will be revealed in chapters to come. Hope nothing was too confusing or complicated. I've heard that the "Severus Elizabeth Snape" part was extremely random, but it's a derivative of the quote from the 2005 movie "The Producers." I actually have two references to it in this chapter. Just thought I'd add that for fun.

Not much action in this chapter…but this fic is still in its developing stages…so sorry, but you'll have to wait a teensy bit more for some REAL action. 

If anyone seriously has nothing better to do, you can check out my incredibly random one-shot I wrote at 2 AM last night called "Dancing in Flames." I warned you: no special plot or character development. Just written to satisfy my want for a fanfic with Snape and tango with some gravity. 

11


	9. Power Drainage

Disclaimer: I should have a recording of this so I just have to hit the play button. I ain't the owner of any of this. It's all J.K. Rowling's except for Aesculus. Got the message? Good, onto the story.

Aesculus glared at his steak as he sawed it into miniscule pieces with trembling, white hands as he tried to concentrate with all his might to create a mental barrier around his thoughts. He was furious at his godfather for intruding on him like that. His infamous Malfoy temper blinded him from the fact that he himself had done the same to Snape not less than a couple hours ago. His less than profound knowledge also neglected the fact that anger would only weaken his own Occlumency barriers.

Aesculus proceeded to pick up his neglected goblet of pumpkin juice. Pressing the goblet to his lips, he paused. Eyes narrowing, he sniffed his goblet. Aesculus turned to his watching friend, Cervants, and surreptitiously gestured towards Cervants's goblet of pumpkin juice. Cervants wordlessly handed his goblet over, watching with concern shining in his blue eyes. Pretending to drink from it, Aesculus sniffed the juice. Eyes narrowing even more, he picked up his own goblet again. Something was off, he could detect that much. Growing up as a Malfoy had piqued his paranoid nature, but spending so much time around a cauldron, as Potion brewing was a hobby of his, he could detect almost any potion in his food, no matter how subtle, in a blink. (AN: Yea, sorry. Too many commas.)

"It's Hangover Potion and mild Dreamless Sleep Potion," Snape's voice drawled through Aesculus's head. "It's for your headache."

Aesculus did not jump as much as last time, but still started and spilled the pumpkin juice. Groaning, he used a quick Scurgify before casting a swift glare at Snape. Aesculus tried desperately to regain his dignity by sneering at the snickering on lookers from Gryffindor. Snape's face looked back impassively, but his eyes were dancing with amusement a couple seconds before being subdued by its usual condescending coolness.

Snape had been reaching for his own drink when Aesculus's peculiar actions had caught his eye. Even with the whole Slytherin subtlety ruse, it was obvious to anyone who was watching closely enough that Aesculus had suspected something in his pumpkin juice. Snape had been quite impressed with his godson, but he made sure not to show it.

Staring intently at his napkin, Aesculus searched in his mind for an outlet to Snape's mind. Finding one, he replied, in a voice repressing annoyance, "_Sir,_ how is it possible that both of us are still able to communicate _when our mind barriers are up_?"

Snape made an exaggeratedly long show of cutting his meat before pausing and reaching for his goblet. He drank deeply from the goblet then picked up his cutlery before replying, "Mr. Malfoy, I do not appreciate that tone." Aesculus struggled to rearrange his sour facial expression to a more impassive one. "As for your question: the use of Occlumency merely prevents us from hearing a running commentary of each other's thoughts all day long." Snape smirked to himself as he recalled a specific thought of his godson's only a few moments back.

For the second time in the entire day, Aesculus blanched into his pumpkin juice, nearly spraying it across the table. The Slytherins nearest him kept on giving him furtive glances before continuing their meals. SNAPE had heard EVERY SINGLE THOUGHT of his until JUST NOW? Even the one after he had seen a rather pretty fifth year Ravenclaw?

Shit.

Dumbledore surveyed the scene in amusement. McGonagall had caught on when she had noticed her husband staring fixedly at the Malfoy boy, then in turn, Severus. She stared as she saw her student and colleague both look pointedly at their napkins, then at each other, and back to their plates. That was WAY too coordinated to be a coincidence…unless…no, that would be impossible. Deciding to ignore them, McGonagall turned to her left to ask Filius about his new grandchild.

Dumbledore's eyes shown mischievously. It would be easier to penetrate Aesculus's barriers than Severus's…He would let the two become the godfather godson they were…only a bit of meddling would be required there. Severus might go as far as to speak to Aesculus about his problems when a stable relationship was established. Severus did need someone to talk to. One could only bottle up one's own feelings so long.

Yes, he would infiltrate Aesculus's barriers when the time came. Humming merrily, Dumbledore drank in his tea. It was definitely a good morning.

SSLE

Snape stalked into the Slytherin Common Room at exactly 7 PM, trademark cloak billowing behind him. The entire house rose from their respectable seats and sat down again at Snape's signal. Having been a professor for so long, he preferred standing while lecturing. It gave him the advantage of height, adding to his menacing image that kept his students on their toes. A tense silence permeated through the room as Snape deliberately paced the common room in silence, hands clutched behind his back. Stopping abruptly, he turned on his heel, his cloak twisting around his figure and swishing around his ankles. His flashing eyes pierced through the crowd of Slytherins…his own Slytherins he had taught since first year. His eyes rested on Aesculus who was the only one who met his eyes directly. The rest of the Slytherins had bowed their heads slightly and deliberately, not meeting Snape's eyes out of a show of respect. Roaming around the room at a much slower pace, yet determinedly, he spoke in a soft yet forceful tone.

"The recent fall of the Dark Lord," Snape noticed several seventh year students exchange glances at this, but ignored it as he continued, "Seems to have affected our house more than we are willing to display to the public." Snape let this sentence hang and let the unspoken message sink in. All the Slytherins had witnessed, if not endured, the outcomes of their blatant vulnerability.

Snape gazed at his students again. The majority of them were still staring at the fire, as if enraptured by it. However, Snape had caught some of the upper year students' eyes by now. He continued a bit softer, yet still in his carrying, stern voice, "The Trust Bond was most unexpected, and it will still remain to be seen if it was prudent to make such an intimate bonding to be created in public." None of the Slytherins exchanged looks at this, but sat up straighter and a few more students ventured to meet Snape's eyes as if to silently prove this statement wrong. 'Good, they are still up to defending their own actions. Not all is lost,' Snape thought as he made his way back to the front of the group.

"No doubt you have already silently conceded to do this already," Snape looked pointedly at his group of sixth year students before continuing, "but it is times such as these that our house needs to stay even more alert and aware of our surroundings. The need to stay together and defend each other to death is essential." Snape himself turned to stare at the fire. He may have been a bit dramatic, but such blunt exaggerated truth often worked better to influence his snakes. A meditative silence fell through the common room, and not a sound was made.

"We are not a house for nothing. As you heard in your first year at Hogwarts, your house is your second family. Do your utmost to defend it so it does not fall apart." Snape added softly. His eyes glazed over slightly.

--------------------

_A lank, pale boy with mismatched clothes leaned on a tree with a book propped up against his bent knees. A girl with a bright smile and equally bright red hair lay on her stomach in Muggle jeans and a T-shirt as she watched a butterfly flutter past. _

"_Sev?" The girl asked as she turned her head so her bright, almond-shaped, green eyes were on the dark haired boy's ebony ones. The boy did not reply verbally, but lifted his head and fixed his intent, slightly hungry, gaze at the girl before him. _

"_Tell me about the houses at Hogwarts again, Sev." The boy seemed a bit dazed before his eyes focused and he lay his book aside, carefully marking his page. _

"_What part of them, Lily?" He took particular pleasure in rolling her name off his tongue. Her name sounded like music to his ears, and tasted like a sweet buttercup in the spring. _

"_Why exactly do you want to be in Slytherin, Sev? I know you're mother was in it…but…so was…" she trailed off and looked away a bit apologetically. The boy's parents were an off-limits topic to their conversations. To relate the boy's mother to the formidable He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was highly offensive as well. Lily mentally berated herself for being such a slow learner of Wizarding world etiquette. _

_Severus caught his friend's apologetic look and picked at a patch of grass near his feet. Seeing her friend in discomfort, Lily hurried to rectify the situation as she rushed, "I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't mean…I just…I mean…" _

_Severus paused before cutting off Lily's rambling, "That's exactly why I want to be in Slytherin, Lily. It's the only remnant of my…mother… in the magical world. I just want to be able to relate to her in more ways than now. She lost her identity when she…she lost everything…"he trailed off a bit lamely, now staring blankly at the grass patch he had been fingering earlier. _

_Lily's eyes widened at this as she looked back at Severus. It had been the first time that Severus had spoken so openly about his parents. Realization struck her as his words sunk in and she blushed furiously at her tactlessness._

_Severus looked up into Lily's green eyes and added tonelessly with a blank expression, "But it would be wonderful if we could both be in Ravenclaw, as well." Lily had learned enough from Severus that muggle born students had a different status in the wizarding world and none of them had ended up in Severus's aspired Slytherin._

_Regaining her ability to move, she shut her mouth before getting up and sitting down beside Severus. Severus watched her with reverence as she placed her lily scented hair on his bony shoulder and wrapped her arms around his thin frame. Severus remained stiff before laying a tentative hand on her shoulder. Lily turned enough so she could remain in their embrace, but could look up at Severus. She whispered as a ghost of a smile appeared, "No matter what house we end up in, Severus, we'll always be together. We're family, and we'll never separate no matter what. A housing system isn't going to keep us apart," she finished, a fire raging behind her green orbs. A rosy flush of determination had risen in her slightly chubby cheeks. The young boy smiled a bit unconvincingly before fingering Lily's hair as she turned back to lay her head back comfortably at the crook of Severus's neck. _

_----------_

Feeling a tug in his Occlumency barriers, Snape pulled himself out of his memories and glanced at his godson. Aesculus was staring at a spot on the stone floor, deep in thought. Snape continued with his discontinued speech.

"There will be no more need to continue on with the salutation rituals of rising when I enter a room. Your respect and trust will be all that is necessary. If in need of anything, do not hesitate to come see me," Snape said a bit stiffly as he turned away from the fire. He was not used to giving aid to others so openly, and his current disposition willed him to be anything but friendly. However, he knew that his Slytherins would need this consolation. The Death Eaters, albeit in hiding, were still not dormant. Snape knew it was only time before the Death Eaters started a backlash movement against the Light and his students would be in danger again. After receiving such unanimous trust from all his students in such troubling times, Snape had felt an urge to somehow repay that debt.

"It is nearly eight. You may leave now," Snape said firmly before walking out of the dungeons, all the while snarling through his head, "Malfoy. See me next Hogsmead weekend. In the dungeons." Not waiting for the pending reply, Snape firmly closed the mental link and stalked out.

SSLE

Aesculus raised an eyebrow at his godfather's parting comment and was more than a bit offended when he felt the mind link shut off. He didn't even know what he had done wrong this time. Yes, he had wanted to know what was on his godfather's mind when Snape had turned to face the fire, but Aesculus had not dared to enter his godfather's mind. He was still recovering, and he did not dare venture another excursion into his godfather's mind and risk passing out again. Remembering his charms project, Aesculus trudged to his dorms with the rest of the house, still trying to figure out the mystery that was his godfather and Potions Master.

SSLE

Snape groaned as he untangled himself from his damp sheets. A single ray of sunlight through a crack in his curtains was the only evidence that the morning had come. He shivered as his sweat drenched body came to contact with the dungeon's cool air as he peeled off his damp sheets. To call him exhausted would've been an extreme understatement last night when he had fallen into his bed. However, his more than needed sleep had been invaded with haunting memories of Lily's horrified expression at his Dark Mark…her slapping him with disgust radiating off of her…her diary entry that stated that he, Severus Snape, had been lost forever. These dreams had then transformed into those of the darkest, bloodiest revels he had been forced to attend. The blood of innocent people still lingering before his eyes and still being able to almost smell the stench of darkness, he made his way quickly to his bathroom for fear of emptying his already empty stomach's contents in his bedroom.

Having been assured that he would NOT empty his stomach, he trudged to his shower to calm his nerves and still lurching stomach.

-------

It had been several days since the Slytherin meeting in the Common Room. It was now Saturday and Snape had been requested to attend the Apparition Practice as the representative for the Slytherin House. Clad in his usual attire, he deftly buttoned his couple dozen buttons with years of practiced grace. Not bothering to even look at himself in his disused mirror, he positioned his face into his most comfortable and practiced sneer before wrenching open the door and leaving for the Great Hall.

SSLE

_The sixth year Slytherin stood there as if he had been slapped before rushing into action. He quickly sped up and caught the running girl with red hair by the wrist. She attempted to wrench her wrist loose, but the boy was too strong as he pinned her against the cold, stone wall in the deserted corridor. The girl kept thrashing, keeping her head down as tears dropped to the floor. She seemed to be trying to block out a constant anguished scream as she shook her head over and over again before thrashing even harder against the boy's strong hold. Still sobbing, the girl slowly stopped thrashing and then eventually stood limp against the wall as if she had given up and succumbed to the boy. She still did not lift her head. The boy loosened his hold on her slightly, but still kept her pinned against the wall. There was barely a half a foot distance between them. _

"_Li-" the boy whispered in a trembling voice, but was cut off as the girl lifted her head sharply at him, eyes blazing. She was a sight to behold: her usually glossy, neat, red hair was pushed up in all directions haphazardly. Her usually beautiful, sparkling, green eyes were bloodshot and her eyes red rimmed from crying. Her nose was red, her cheeks flushed and streaked with tears. _

_What disconcerted the boy the most was the look she was giving him. The affectionate, sometimes loving emotions that used to dance behind her almond shaped eyes now were far from lingering. Cold anger and disappointment radiated off of her as she shook herself forcefully out of the now limp grip of the boy. The boy felt himself become numb with shock. His brain would not function properly. _

"_Don't," the girl rasped out harshly as she stepped forward, forcing the boy to stumble back a foot. "Don't you EVER dare CALL ME AGAIN. You are a BLOODY JERK, and I don't know WHY I didn't listen to my friends! You know what they told me? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TOLD ME?" She screamed at his face as his eyes widened at the girl before him. He had always known that Lily had a temper, but it had never been aimed at him so fiercely. When he did not reply, Lily continued, her face now livid. _

"_My friends always asked me why I even bothered to hang out with you, you know that? I argued with my best friends and defended you, throwing away my reputation and friendship. For what? For you, you, you-…"_

_She was now pounding on the boy's chest with her fists, tears dripping freely down her cheeks. The boy who had not moved an inch since the beginning of the girl's rant made to put a consoling hand on her back. However, the girl jerked away and slapped his arm away as she glared fiercely at him. _

"_I used to think I loved you, you know that?" The boy's eyes widened, if possibly more at this. The fact that they had loved each other had been a silent agreement, but none of them had ventured to voice their emotions out loud. "But you know what?" the girl continued as she glared coldly at the boy as she swiped angrily at her bangs that were covering her eyes. "I FOOLED MYSELF, and I FOOLED YOU. I never loved you, and I never will! I was a bloody fool, and you, Severus Snape, have been an absolute bastard." _

_The girl gave one withering look at the stunned boy before turning around and running towards the Gryffindor common room. She felt her heart break as what she had just said sank into her before she burst into tears. Covering her eyes with her sleeve, she ran blindly to her room. _

_The Slytherin boy just stood there before slowly picking up his deserted bag and trudging to his own room. He felt nothing. He saw nothing. The Severus Octuras Snape that had been known to the world, was gone. _

(AN: too dramatic? )

SSLE

McGonagall looked up from her meal and frowned. Severus scowled towards no one in particular as he made his way into the Great Hall. The doors did not slam open, but were rather pushed open- rather forcefully though. A few Slytherins ventured to glance at their Head of House while eating, while the others were too wrapped up in their conversations or in some cases, slumber. Severus had looked too pale these days. He had always been pale, but now…he just looked…deathly pale.

She knew that Severus had loved Lily, but he couldn't let Lily's death affect him so much. As the Potions Master sat and once again reverted to his recent habit of picking at his food rather than eating it, McGonagall cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Severus. Snape looked up and saw McGonagall looking at him, then his plate, then back up to him. Severus sneered, but did not have the energy to do anything else. He felt dazed, as if floating through existence.

When no retort came, McGonagall started worrying. Something was wrong. Severus looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He almost looked as if a parasite was draining him of energy.

Wait…

She looked quickly at the Slytherin house eating nonchalantly. The Trust Bond. She had heard that when certain bonds were cast to somebody in large populations, the bonder would eventually start running out of energy to support him/herself, having spent it all on whatever the bond required. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Why wasn't Albus doing anything?

Her eyes quickly darted at Severus who was eyeing his food in disgust. Or, could it just be that Severus was grieving? His twisted mind might be blaming himself for living while his lover was dead…She would have to speak to Severus about this in private. She glanced at her humming husband. The blasted man wouldn't stop humming these days. She knew her husband was up to something, and by the looks of it, she wouldn't like what it was. What was it now for him to choose to ignore Severus, who was probably suffering more than what was shown on the outside? And that would be saying something, as Severus looked horrible.

---------

Damn it. This Trust Bond was taking a toll on him. Snape had known from the minute he had consented to the Trust Bonds that he was risking his own health, but never did he think that the bond would take this much energy from him. He couldn't even keep his Occlumency barriers up at night anymore with his energy being channeled to his Slytherins. His dreadful nightmares had recurred for the first time in over a decade. Lily's death didn't help much either. Reliving his bad memories was even worse.

Hearing somebody clear their throat, he looked up to find Minerva look pointedly at his plate. Snape didn't even bother to roll his eyes. He was just too tired. Feeling his fork drop, he barely felt himself slump into his chair as he welcomed the darkness enveloping him.

-------

The moment Snape had fallen unconscious Aesculus had felt it in his head. He himself had experienced Snape's varying moods during the night and had woken up from a troubled dream full of anguish he could not remember. The mind link, he had noticed, had been reopened. The only logical conclusion was that Aesculus had dreamt his godfather's dream by accident via the mind link. He looked up as soon as he saw his godfather slump in his seat. Only Cervants noticed, for he had followed his friend's gaze. Minerva had also noticed, as she had been watching Severus eat. Nudging a negligent Albus on her way, she waved her wand as she sent her patronus form of a tabby cat to Madam Pomfrey. All the students had seen the patronus and gaped as they followed their Transfigurations professor rush to their formidable Potions Master's side.

McGonagall checked Snape's pulse and found it extremely weak. Shooting a withering look at Albus who was just standing their with a grave look on his face, McGonagall smugly realized that Albus had stopped humming for the first time in a week before reverting her attention to her unconscious colleague.

The students were all buzzing with noise as the Slytherins rose and several looked as if they were trying to rush to the Head Table. Dumbledore cast a Sonorus charm on his throat before rumbling, "SILENCE! Please all be seated." He directed this last part to the Slytherins. None of them listened, but they did not rush to the Head Table. They just stood with fierce looks on their faces.

A rather carrying whisper from the Gryffindor said, "I wonder if he's dead. The greasy bat deserved it. I wonder who did it- I need to go thank them."

Before he knew it, the Gryffindor was bound and pinned to the ground with the entire Slytherin population glowering at him; some with their wands pointing at him menacingly. Aesculus was shaking with fury. He had been the one to bind the idiot, while the Head Boy had followed Aesculus's lead and pinned the boy to the ground. Dumbledore did not say anything, but watched in silence. Soon, the majority of the Slytherins had put away their wands but a couple sixth and seventh years.

McGonagall was shaking with fury and shock; the former at her own Gryffindor for insulting her colleague so, and the latter towards the Malfoy boy. That was the second time this week that boy had been provoked into physical magic. And the Head Boy- he was no better, attacking a student.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the scene, totally ignorant of her tense surroundings. The Gryffindor students had suddenly lost all their courage as they gaped at their fellow student. None of them were as stupid as to challenge the Slytherins back. Afterall, it was a known fact that the Slytherins had the most comprehensive knowledge of deadly curses and hexes, and they did not dare risk it. Besides, even they did not deny that the boy's comment had crossed the line. 

Clucking her tongue, Madam Pomfrey cast a quick diagnostic spell on Snape before conjuring a stretcher. Levitating Snape onto it, she turned to Dumbledore. "He's exhausted magically. It seems that some kind of magical bond is streaming his magical energy from him to the bonded others. He is also under nourished- he seems not to have eaten in days. He is also sleep deprived. How he has survived even until now is a mystery. He will need rest for now; he should be alright in a couple days."

Without looking back, Madam Pomfrey levitated the floating black bundle out of the Great Hall. The Slytherins all looked at each other, as they had all heard the diagnosis with the rest of the student body. The Great Hall had been silent enough to even hear a pin drop. They hadn't even dreamt of draining their Head of House in such a way- they had merely wanted to show that their trust was no longer on a side in the war they were tired of, but in a constant in their life that was important to them.

Aesculus was still glaring at the boy bound to the floor but was mentally hitting himself. How could he have been so dense and imperceptive? Even without the mind link, he should've been able to link the clues together to come to this conclusion. It was even more unforgivable when he could feel his godfather's emotions at times. He glared daggers at Dumbledore who was now gazing coolly at Aesculus. Sparks could nearly be seen between the two as one glared and the other gazed into each others eyes. This was not over. Aesculus would make sure of it wasn't.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Exams have definitely taken away my update time. Winter Break's almost here, so I should be working a bit faster. I know it might have been a bit OOC for Snape to black out, but hey, it enhances the plot. At least I didn't make him faint or anything- whoa, totally OOC. About Lily's explosion in their sixth year: anger blinds people and leads them to say and do things they regret later. Lily's diary entries will come in the next chapter, even more so. What do you think of the Lily/Snape development? Is it alright? Too dramatic? Needs more plot? I'll be jumping around a bit in their years so it's not only in their sixth. More developments on Death Eaters to come as well. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Duj, JessSnapeRickman, and Hannah Loves Lupin.

Oh yea, and thanks to Nuwanda Darcy for showing me the world's greatest movies on earth!!

12


	10. Cutting Boundaries

Disclaimer: (presses play button) "This is entirely J.K. Rowling's except for Aesculus."

AN: I didn't necessarily like my last chapter, so here's the next one with a slight change of writing style. Almost end of the year!

Just to clear up some points that I didn't make clear. This story is AU, and is supposed to focus on Lily and her plans rather than Snape's dark past. His past just comes together while Lily is being introduced. So, please, sorry if the details are incorrect and the time sequence doesn't fit properly, but altering the time sequence was the only way I could make this plot work. Excuse me, if the details are incorrect!

I reuploaded this and took out the numerous Author's Notes. Thanks to Duj and Loving the Idea ( ) for pointing that out for me!

---------

Dawn's first rays crept through morning's hazy fog and into the dim infirmary. A lone figure's silhouette stood still for a second before leaving the infirmary's sole occupant to peace.

Albus Dumbledore ambled through the corridors of Hogwarts, sucking on a piece of candy. His eyes were set determinedly, deep in thought. It was already Thursday- nearly a week since the Potion Master had fallen unconscious. Ever since, Severus hadn't made any signs to awaken again. According to Madam Pomfrey, Severus's body had recovered from the energy drainage days ago, but Severus had not awoken for some mysterious reason. All the Slytherins had come down at one time or another to pay their visits to their Head of House, but still the Potions Master did not awake. Nothing could be done, as Poppy Pomfrey had said, until Severus himself decided to awaken on his own will. The problem was: what was keeping Severus from doing so? Severus had recovered enough to subconsciously rebuild his weakened Occlumency barriers stronger and stronger to a point of impenetrability during the past few days: Albus had checked daily after finding Severus's barriers very unstable when Severus had fallen unconscious. However, due to his comatose state, Severus's mind had yielded nothing to Albus. How to do this…

---------

Aesculus had visited his godfather everyday after hours under an invisibility and silencing charm. Potions had been utter chaos on the first day of Snape's absence as the substitute had no idea of the students' progress, and had assigned incredibly challenging potions to all classes. Snape had always been extremely quick to prevent explosions, possibly from years of experience, whereas the substitute just stood in abject horror as students dove under their desks. About ten students had ended up in the infirmary until Snape had been left in peace for the remaining few days.

Snape's bed was curtained off making it impossible for passersby to "accidentally" peek into his bed. Even so, ridiculously inane rumors had spread by students who claimed to have seen him while treating their potion induced injuries. One muggle-born girl from Hufflepuff claimed that Snape had cancer, but the other pureblood and half blood students didn't find that half as terrifying as the muggle born students did.

Aesculus had felt the subtle presence of his godfather get stronger and stronger in his mind link the past few days and was bemused by his godfather's ever comatose state. His godfather, as of the night before, recovered as much as to look even better than his usual pallid complexion.

Deep in his thoughts and looking at his feet, Aesculus barely noticed the equally distracted man coming towards him until they both crashed into each other.

SSLE

Mentally, Snape had awoken a couple days ago. However he had welcomed the peaceful oblivion, reluctant to pull himself out of the deep abyss he was willingly keeping himself in. He could see the small ray of light from where he lay in his mind, but did not bother to reach up to it. He could also see a small ray of gold midway between the bottom of the abyss and the small opening on top symbolizing the mind link. Snape didn't even bother contacting his godson; Snape liked the way he was isolated in his own world. No inane children to pester him, no meddlesome Albus. No disgusted, condescending looks he had to bear every class. No self hatred to endure. No more worries. No more nightmares of Lily. It was just him, and only him.

Somehow, however, Snape could continually sense his godson's emotions. Snape became wary when the ever present nonchalance and the occasional concerned hopefulness turned to sweltering anger and apprehension in a matter of seconds. Sensing something was wrong, Snape sacrificed his pleasant abode to reach for the top. His godson needed him, and that was what Snape was around for.

SSLE

Albus bloody Dumbledore. Great, just what he needed. Aesculus made to run swiftly away, but Dumbledore's quiet but firm voice called out, "Mr. Malfoy, a word please."

What the hell? Dumbledore could see through invisibility charms? Wait, that was impossible. It was probably that Dumbledore had made an extremely accurate guess, and was throwing caution to the wind by calling out to him. Yes, that must be it. Aesculus did not say anything, but stood his ground.

Dumbledore mentally rolled his eyes when Aesculus did not take off the invisibility charm. Although Albus was not omniscient, as most believed him to be, he was still blessed with extreme intelligence. It was impossible to know EVERYTHING in the entire castle: he was, after all, human.

Dumbledore had watched Aesculus walk down to the infirmary at day break everyday and check up on his godfather through a master map of Hogwarts. It was a much larger and more comprehensive map than the one the Marauders had created. Had they seriously believed that they, as third year students, had thought of and created something that the greatest wizard of the century hadn't?

Dumbledore continued even more firmly, "It would be considered basic etiquette, Mr. Malfoy, to show oneself when being spoken to. Please, remove the invisibility and silencing charms."

Aesculus reluctantly canceled his charms before glaring at his Headmaster. Aesculus had suspected from the moment Dumbledore had done nothing to punish Aesculus and the Head Boy for attacking the Gryffindor boy that Snape's status was also partly due to something Dumbledore had done. The fool was up to something, Aesculus was sure of it. And the rest of the Slytherins were falling big for the trap.

------------

The boy wouldn't stop glaring. Dumbledore looked back coldly before repeating less courteously, "Mr. Malfoy, a word."

"I'm _awfully_ sorry, Headmaster, but I have a previously made appointment that cannot be moved. It is extremely important, so please, excuse me." Aesculus walked around Dumbledore, but stopped again with his back to Dumbledore when the Headmaster called, "I do not recall dismissing you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid whatever you have to do will have to wait."

Aesculus was furious, but did not dare deny the Headmaster any longer for fear of expulsion. What would the Malfoy image become, if he got expelled? Turning around slowly, Aesculus looked steadily back at Dumbledore without saying anything.

"I have a favor to ask of you that I cannot request to any other student. You will report to me as soon as you get back from this favor," Dumbledore said curtly.

"That, I believe Headmaster, is a matter to be decided as I have not yet accepted to do this favor of yours," Aesculus replied quietly. Dumbledore's eyes flashed briefly before returning to a steely blue.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice in this, Mr. Malfoy. It is for your own good as much as for others."

"I believe I am old enough to decide what is for my own good Headmaster; the safety of other students is your responsibility, if I'm not mistaken," Aesculus replied coolly.

Dumbledore was fuming on the inside. How dare the boy! He decided to use his last card. "If you choose to not take on this favor, Mr. Malfoy, I fear your godfather will be forced into a very precarious dilemma he most likely will not be able to return from."

Bull's eye. He had struck a nerve.

Aesculus stiffened, his jaws clenched. A tense moment later, Aesculus ground out stiltedly, "And what is this that I have to do?" He made sure to put a light emphasis on "have to".

"As you know, the Dark Lord may be gone but his Death Eaters are not. Your most compromising position," Aesculus stiffened even more at this, "as a close correspondence to both sides of this war, I require for you to gather information for the Light on possible Death Eater activity."

"So you require I turn spy for the Light and a traitor to my own family," Aesculus ground out bluntly, his eyes flashing dangerously. His family may be notorious Death Eaters in name, but turning traitor to his family was the worst crime that could be committed under the Malfoy honor. Family was still family. (AN: PS, I know Snape is technically family as godfather, but remember, they are not very close at this point: not close enough to be considered family over Aesculus and his own family by blood.)

"You are not giving me a choice, Dumbledore," Aesculus spat, discarding respectful titles. "Forcing me to choose between the life of a loved one and my own family for an immaterial cause…"

"You have to do it, and you will!" Dumbledore hissed as the air around them dropped several degrees. Neither of them noticed the man in black leaning languidly against the frame of the door to the infirmary watching this scene unfold.

As the tense silence followed and the student and Headmaster glared at each other, both of the said wizards jumped as Snape replied in a cold, almost casual voice,

"My godson will do no such thing, Albus. I will not allow it."

Dark black eyes met steely blue, then grey. "You are dismissed to your first class, Mr. Malfoy."

SSLE

Aesculus walked away towards NEWT Charms class and turned the corner so he was out of sight from Snape and Dumbledore. This was too much to miss. Afterall, it did involve him and his future. Aesculus recast his Silencing and Invisibility charms before finding himself a niche a couple yards away from where Dumbledore and Snape stood looking at each other. This better be good.

SSLE

Silence ensued as Aesculus left for his first class. Snape broke the silence by stating dryly, "Thank you, Albus. I have recovered fully and have had a very good night's sleep. And you?"

Dumbledore did not reply to this but stated rather quietly, "Why, Severus?"

Snape paused. The question was rather ambiguous, so Snape chose to answer, "I felt better so I decided to take a stroll." Snape knew this wasn't what Dumbledore intended to ask, but he himself was not in a very agreeable mood.

"You know that is not what I am asking, Severus," Dumbledore replied softly.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?" Snape asked with mock revelation. After a tense pause, Snape resumed in a much graver tone, "He is too young and has too much to lose, Albus. And I know you realize that."

"My boy, you know as well as I that he is the best suited for the position! Everyone would assume that he did not want to break his ideals, even with Riddle's downfall, and look over him. He can help our side win this war once and for all! You yourself are in no position to go back and be accepted so easily!" Dumbledore ranted.

Aesculus's eyes widened at that. What had happened?

Snape's eyes hardened a bit at this statement. "He has too much to lose," Snape repeated. "You cannot force the boy into betraying his family's honor. That is not a choice you force onto a sixteen year old." Snape emphasized the last, as he himself had been forced to make this decision at sixteen.

He chanced a glance at a niche a couple yards away. Snape had felt the presence of somebody there. Throwing caution to the wind, Snape ground out through the mind link, 'Mr. Malfoy, if it is you in the niche, get to class.'

Aesculus glowered at his godfather. Why did he have to be so damn perceptive? However, Dumbledore's words cut him off his thoughts before Aesculus could reply.

"Severus, I will not allow this to happen. No more lives can be lost like this!" Dumbledore added on afterthought, "No more deaths like Lily's."

Snape could feel his blood boiling to the surface. Snape hissed back at the old Headmaster, eyes flashing, "Yes, Albus, no more deaths like Lily's. I will not risk our students' lives for a cause that they are not even involved in! This is war, Albus! People die in this war, but that does not mean that young children have to be coerced into it as well!" Snape was growling by the end of his rant.

Dumbledore just stood there, looking at Snape. "When you realize, Albus, that people are not figurines for your disposal, you may realize the **value of a life.**" With this, Snape spun around and stalked back to the infirmary and slammed the door shut.

Aesculus stood gaping at the spot his godfather had just vacated. He snapped his mouth shut and rushed off to Charms when he heard his godfather growl through the mind link, "Mr. Malfoy, **get to class now! **Our appointment for this Saturday is still valid and I expect you to be at my office as soon as breakfast is over."

It was only later that Aesculus realized that his godfather had never expected him to leave in the first place. Snape had known that Aesculus would've come back to hear what was in store.

SSLE

So Severus would now defy him, the man who saved him from Evil's clutches, and humiliate him in front of a student? Dumbledore had known from the beginning that Malfoy would never leave. Not when he had been baited by curiosity. And, Dumbledore knew that Severus had known this as well.

Dumbledore mentally congratulated himself as he made his slow way back to his office. He had deliberately pulled Lily into the argument to bait the Malfoy boy even more. Now it was suffice to say that it would not be long before Aesculus would corner Severus for information, and he, Albus Dumbledore, would be able to penetrate the Malfoy boy's mind. Too easy, all of this was.

SSLE

Aesculus had barely managed to reach class in time. As soon as he pulled out his books, Professor Flitwick's high squeak reverberated through the room.

So there was a woman named Lily who had died involved in all of this? The way his godfather spoke, it was almost as if Lily were a sister, or a…lover?

Filing away the information for later, Aesculus focused back on NEWT Charms.

SSLE

Snape sneered as the NEWT Charms students filed out. The, until a second ago, boisterous crowd hushed immediately as they caught sight of him and quickly ran past. Aesculus did not stop to greet Snape but sent through the mind link, "Are you alright, Professor?"

"As well as any man who has been unconscious for an entire week because of a hundred some trust bonds bound to him can be, Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied dryly as he stepped into Professor Flitwick's office.

"Fillius?" Snape called out to the seemingly empty office. He heard a distant crash and a squeaky reply of "oomph" as Professor Flitwick emerged behind a large pile of books.

"Yes, Severus?" Flitwick asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, get well soon…godfather," Aesculus replied through the mind link.

Snape had opened his mouth to reply to Professor Flitwick but no sound came out as he processed what he had just heard his godson call him. No matter what, it had always been Professor Snape. Could it be possible that his godson felt a need to show gratitude for Snape's cover up back at the infirmary? Clearing his head, Snape replied coolly, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Aesculus raised an eyebrow as he walked to his next class with Cervants.

'Weird,' thought Cervants. Aesculus had been doing that often these days: shaking his head, raising an eyebrow to no one in particular, or spacing out from time to time. Cervants dismissed the thought as Aesculus called back to nobody particular in his mind. 'Would it kill to call me Aesculus?' Snape heard this, but pretended not to have heard as he approached Professor Flitwick.

SSLE

"_Ahhhh….Ssseverusssss…It has been a long time sssinccceee we've lassst met…"_

_Snape pulled off his gleaming silver mask (AN: I dunno, white masks remind me of Phantom of the Opera…so silver it is…) as he kneeled on one knee, bowing his head so his nose nearly touched his knee. He felt his stomach lurch as he felt Voldemort lift a long, dirty fingernail to his chin. _

_Snape had been ordered by Dumbledore to attend this meeting, as Snape had agreed to turn spy for Dumbledore in exchange for turning back to the Light side a couple years back. Dumbledore had been reluctant to trust the man, but had offered the Potions Master job so he could keep a close eye on Snape. Over the years, Dumbledore had grown to trust the man and eventually, to consider the man a colleague equal to all the others. _

"_It is an honor, My Lord," Snape replied with as much sincerity as possible. He was dying to vomit on the inside. _

"_Tonight, my faithful followers!" The Dark Lord cried as he turned to face the group before him, arms spread towards the sky, "Tonight, is the night that I shall become invincible! Tonight is the night we attack the Potters!" _

_Snape felt his heart clench in fear and apprehension. To…the Potters? To…Lily? No, this could not be. His nerves were ahead of him…no…not Lily…no…he had misheard._

_Snape barely heard the cheering crowd or Voldemort's hiss of, "It is time to say good bye to your mud blood lover whose life you implored to me to save, Snape!" More jeers could be heard as Snape continued to kneel in the same spot, unable to move. As the jeers lessened the Dark Lord continued, "But…she may be spared if she is…prudent…or is of any use to us…" More jeers could be heard, especially from the male population of the Death Eaters. _

"_Let us commence!" The Dark Lord roared, gesturing to his inner circle Death Eaters who all followed diligently. Snape got up and dragged his feet with them, barely feeling anything as he raised his wand to Disapparate. Truly, walking to his own execution would yield less dread than what he felt now. His entire body was cold as his fingers twitched slightly. _

_The ten pops were barely audible, as the Death Eaters had all mastered apparition with stealth. They appeared at Godric's Hollow, a cool breeze blowing their cloaks askew. A little child, barely six, walked up to the Dark Lord and tugged at the black robes. The Death Eaters all watched indifferently, used to the killing of many innocent lives. They were, however, shocked to see their master clutching his wand but not killing the now little runaway child. _

"_We continue onto our purpossse," the Dark Lord's cold hiss echoed. _

_It was then that Snape let himself hope for possible salvation of Lily. If the Dark Lord was willing to spare a small, meddlesome child for the purpose of killing the notorious Harry Potter once and for all, Lily still had a chance…He did not care for the boy as long as Lily lived. _

_It would be because of this hope and its result that Snape learned never to hope again. More hope only brought more loss, as Snape learned the hard way that night. _

--------

_James Potter had fought valiantly, but had fallen pitifully. His former arrogance had not put up much of a fight wandless The Death Eaters proceeded to where the cry of a small infant could be heard: in the next room. _

"_Sssnape…come here up front so your former lover may see you…" the Dark Lord hissed with a malicious smile gracing his serpentine appearance. Snape regretted with every inch of himself for asking the Dark Lord to spare Lily. He knew it was useless if the Dark Lord had already set his mind to it, and the Dark Lord had now obtained the weakness of one of his newer members, possibly putting Lily more in the spotlight than necessary. The Dark Lord, as Snape had known from the beginning, was an absolute sadist who did not care about whose mind he played with: even if these poor souls were his own recruits._

_Snape's second hesitation cost him as he squirmed in pain beyond imagination for a minute before hastily getting up, barely aware of his surroundings. His head still swam with memories of his betrayal to Lily. _

_By the time he had reached the front of the queue, Snape had grasped his bearing. He could smell the blood lust permeating the room from the Dark Lord as they entered the room. His entire body trembled from the moment's long Cruciatus and his eyes were watering from the pain each step exuded. However, he managed to pull on a neutral face expression. _

_There, Lily stood, looking as gorgeous as ever, clutching the infant to her chest as if it were her life. Her eyes widened, but she did not scream as she caught sight of the Death Eaters. Damn Gryffindor courage. Her eyes raked over the Dark Lord as most of the Death Eaters jeered appreciatively at her. _

_Snape's heart stopped as Lily's eyes met his for a second. He understood then, for the first time in years, that he had been forgiven. Lily's eyes softened and poured all of her regret and remorse into him. The moment of tension was soon cut off as the Dark Lord whispered maliciously, _

"_A nice reunion, no, mudblood? Nice to see your former love again? The one who left you to join us?" Snape immediately recognized the hardening of Lily's green eyes as she pulled Harry closer to her. A tense silence ensued as Lily's eyes narrowed and the Dark Lord's smile broadened. Tension was crackling like sparks in the air. _

"_You do not have to die, girl. You could be honored beyond imagination. Hand over the boy and all shall be well." The Dark Lord was still smiling broadly. Snape watched bewildered- what had just happened? Had the Dark Lord just performed Legillimency on Lily?_

"_I pity you," Lily spat, her eyes flashing as she continued, "You, who cannot ever know lo-" Her harsh critique was cut off as the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. Her screams pierced the air as she writhed on the floor with the infant still in her arms. Snape could feel his heart shredding as he rasped, "NO!" _

_The Dark Lord turned his furious eyes on Snape. "No what, Snape?" _

"_Leave…her…please…" Snape rasped, his eyes still on Lily's trembling figure. He had seemed to have forgotten to breathe. "Please," he whispered, as he made to reach out to her as if in a trance. He was hit by a strong disarming charm as he hit the opposite wall and crumbled. Lily had managed to sit up again during this period. Her eyes fell on Snape's crumpled figure as she screamed in an anguished voice, "NO! Not-" _

_She stopped mid sentence and screamed "HARRY!" as a green light sped towards her. She turned around, hiding the infant from view; the green light hitting her instead. Time seemed to slow down as Snape watched in horror as Lily fell, hair flying and arms spread, in slow motion back to the ground, her scintillating eyes sucked of all remaining life and remaining dull and lifeless. _

_Snape was too shocked to speak as the Dark Lord made disapproving noises and said casually, "Tsk. She really did not have to die. Well, onto the boy." The remaining Death Eaters circled around Lily's dead body like predators, cackling madly. Snape remained in shock at his corner. _

"_Avada Kedavra," the Dark Lord hissed. _

_A single ray of green light sped towards the infant that was hidden from Snape's view by the Death Eaters around it. Suddenly, a blinding white light and the Dark Lord's pained screams pierced the air. This continued for thirty seconds before silence fell. Snape snapped out of his trance as he watched the Death Eaters' din grow louder and louder, words like "the Dark Lord!" and "rebound" being frantically passed on. Eyes widening, Snape attempted to stand, but his legs fell beneath him. He watched as the Death Eaters all apparated out of Godric's Hollow hurriedly. Snape could not think properly to discern what had just happened. All that his mind could process was Lily._

_There, on the bare ground, lay the body of Lily Potter, her red hair spread around her. Only a couple feet from her was a burnt pile of the Dark Lord's cloak. In the middle of this chaos lay the boy, sucking on his thumb, his green eyes raking the scene curiously. _

_Snape knew he had to leave the scene immediately. It was too dangerous of a scene and too compromising a one to be caught in. He could hear a distant roaring that grew gradually louder and louder as he crawled through the debris, his tears dripping down the end of his nose. His mask lay abandoned in a pile of debris. _

_He arrived panting at his destination. His trembling fingers traced Lily's face as he ran his fingers through her long red hair as he used to in his younger years. Unable to look at the dead look in her eyes, he gently closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss her full lips tenderly. He could hear the roar grow deafeningly loud as he left Lily's still warm lips reluctantly. _

"_I will always remember you…Lily…"he promised to himself as he disapparated with a quiet pop to Dumbledore's office. _

AN: Hello there! Yup, another chapter. I know that the events of the Potters' deaths are changed a bit, but I always thought that J.K. Rowling's version was a bit too blasé. I thought it would be fitting for Lily to be saying "No, Not-" to Snape and "HARRY" as a last minute sentence change: so what Harry hears when he meets a dementor isn't actually directed towards him and him only. As for the suddenness of the appearance of the memory of Lily's death: it was just to prove how Snape would never (or at least in his opinion) let himself warm himself to anyone for fear of getting hurt again. That's why he replies "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy" and not "Thank you, Aesculus" when Aesculus took the risk to say "Get well soon, godfather." Oh yea, and as for Snape's brazenness against Voldemort: he was a desperate man, and desperate men can do mad things. Had Voldemort not have "died," Snape would've had to pay his retribution.

I'm trying out different writing styles and techniques here, so please bear with me! I think this chapter has a bit less drama than last chapter because I found the last one a hard pill to swallow. I hope it's alright!

Once again, the story's focus should be on Lily's plans and Aesculus and Snape's growing relationship. So…please no flames about the time sequence being messed up! XD

Thank you, and please Read and Review! I've already started on chapter 11…so hope to see everyone around some more!

14


	11. Ends and Means

Disclaimer: I know, I KNOW! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over two months but I swear my clock's messing around with me because it didn't feel like two months! I'm so sorry! But anyway, down to business: even though it was over two months ago, nothing changed. I own NOTHING. Sad, really.

Despite another restless night of sleep, Snape pulled on his heaviest cloak and reached over his desk to grab a stack of assignments to grade during the day's Hogsmead trip.

7:27 AM. All there was to do was to wait for Aesculus now.

Snape sighed as he sank into his chair and rubbed the sides of his head to dull the throbbing pain emanating from him. It was always like this for him-nothing _fortuitous_ in his life. He sneered as he remembered Potter Sr.'s bloated head floating before his eyes. Grinding his teeth, he turned his focus resolutely to the issue of his highest priority.

"_There have been several instances in history where unbreakable vows and other more common bonds were placed over large populations; all of which resulted in the demise of the bond keeper and none of which had a population exceeding 50 people. The only known wizard who had a very rare bond over hundreds of people was You Know Who himself. Of course, due to the circumstances, no one ever knew how this was possible," Professor Flitwick squeaked with too much optimism to suit the gravity of the issue._

_Snape replied dryly, "So unless we force the answer out of the spirit of the Dark Lord, I am to waste away like this. Thank you, Filius, I didn't know that. I came all the way over here in my consistently decreasing life to bid you farewell."_

_Professor Flitwick had started a bit at this before squeaking once again in a disgustingly cheerful tone, "Now, now Severus. We'll find a way around this, even though hundreds of skilled wizards and witches have been unsuccessful." Snape raised a doubtful eyebrow but remained silent as Professor Flitwick continued, "We may be able to find something if we know more about the Trust Bond itself. Not to worry, not to worry! We'll have you free in no time!"_

_Snape's lip curled in distaste before he thanked the professor stiltedly and walked back to the Hospital Wing._

What an irresistibly beautiful life he had. He just felt so _incandescently _jovial. He glanced at the clock again. What the hell was taking Mr. Malfoy so long?

SSLE

Aesculus yawned as he crawled out of bed most ungracefully to freshen up and get down to breakfast. He waved a bit haphazardly to Cervants before stumbling into the bathroom.

Several moments later, Aesculus emerged again, hair flawlessly in place along with an immaculately ironed attire to join. Though the rest of the school took advantage of the school's leniency in attire by wearing various assortments of muggle clothing to Hogsmead village, the Slytherins had always marched out in their best and most expensive. Aesculus had always considered the trip to Hogsmead as a parade for the wealthy where the wizard families took pride in showing off what they could not during a regular school day. The Slytherins took no measure to check themselves in boasting their affluence-they showed off their two hundred percent worth.

Aesculus stopped in front of a full length mirror to check his clothes again. He was wearing a perfectly ironed, pristine collar shirt with a high neck and long cuffs that slanted outwards underneath a black velvet vest that reached halfway up the high neck of the shirt. His black pants custom designed by Italy's most famous led down to his shining black dress shoes lined with alligator skin. Two intricately woven snakes adorned each cuff and a silver pendant was fixated at the base of his collar- the Malfoy family emblem. Two snakes intertwined with emerald eyes and the darkest emeralds adorning the tails of the snakes, making them look like they had four eyes. A heavy black cloak that reached his shoes hung languidly from his frame, black fur lined along the hems. Aesculus stared at his reflection, his gray eyes glittering a bit as he took in his appearance.

The trademark Malfoy appearance.

Aesculus sometimes wondered if the Slytherins only dressed up so to persuade themselves that they were impenetrable when in fact they were very much vulnerable. He himself felt safer and more confident in the trademark Malfoy attire. Feeling a foreign rush of confidence, he raised his chin just a notch. Sneering to perfect the image, he raised an inquiring eyebrow to the equally dressed up Cervants before walking out of the dorms.

--------

Aesculus took his usual seat by Cervants while flicking his wand to summon a piece of toast to his plate. The rest of the school was already accustomed to the Slytherins' antics on Hogsmead day and ignored their robes radiating power and wealth; the first years of the remaining three houses, however, stared unashamedly at the parading black figures they had only heard about in stories. Some of the smaller students hurriedly turned back to their meals by a few well placed glares from the Slytherins.

Soon, the owls rushed in, dropping numerous packages everywhere. Aesculus absently picked up the Daily Prophet without even bothering to open the rather large box labeled from Sculiu Malfoy. Aesculus didn't even have to look at the package to recognize his uncle Lucius's aristocratic scrawl. Aesculus waved his wand a bit abstractly to send the package to his dorms. Biting into the toast in his left hand, Aesculus skimmed through the Prophet in his right hand. The headline read: "Fallen Victims: Are the Potters the Last to be Bagged?" Mentally clucking at the inane title, his gray eyes skimmed the article. It was the usual about "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Known's reign now over…rounding up followers…Azkaban…those lost…the famous Potter-his fate?...James and Lily Potter…proud parents of the Boy-Who-Lived…" His eyes roaming down towards the rather eye-catching title flashing "The-Boy-Who-Lived," Aesculus's brain clicked into action as his eyes snapped to a stop and sought back upwards.

Lily Potter.

Remembering the day before, Aesculus quickly flipped through the Prophet and found a rather extensive list of recent deaths and noted the said woman's birth year.

1960. Mentally calculating his godfather's age, Aesculus's eyes turned a calculating look to Dumbledore, who was now talking rather animatedly to Professor McGonagall.

Taking a long assumption, it could be assumed that Lily Potter was the same Lily mentioned yesterday. He'd have to check the yearbooks in the library later.

Checking the time, Aesculus nodded to several members of his house and shot a slightly apologetic look to Cervants, who nodded coolly back, before sweeping out to greet his godfather.

SSLE

It was all Snape could do to keep himself from dozing off from exhaustion on his desk, his right hand propping his head up as his vision blurred. Shaking his head ferociously and downing another Pepper-Up Potion, Snape tried his best to sit as stiffly as he could in his already uncomfortable, high backed chair. His exhaustion had begun to interfere with his teaching now, and he was only counting the days until Dumbledore called him up to address the issue.

Hearing a knock, Snape looked up and waved his wand to lift the wards wordlessly. Aesculus silently walked in, closing the door behind him. Snape mentally noted the ostentatious display of the Malfoy emblems, but did not respond but by nodding his head as years of being the Head of Slytherin had accustomed him to the sight. It was only the fact that Aesculus had shown a certain…reluctance…to being addressed Mr. Malfoy the other day that Snape had registered the rather hypocritical snakes glaring menacingly at Snape.

"Sorry, Professor," Aesculus said calmly with barely any contriteness reflected in his tone, his eyes registering his godfather's exhausted, pale face staring straight back at him.

Snape nodded but did not respond as he stood up and swept the papers off his desk and shrunk them with this wand before placing them in his pocket. Waiting for Aesculus to walk out before him, Snape followed Aesculus to the entrance in silence. Seeing that Professor McGonagall had already counted off all the students, he merely nodded once again to McGonagall before preceding the raucous crowd of students into Hogsmead village.

It was only when they reached the Three Broomsticks and the students were free to roam when Aesculus stopped and turned to face his godfather.

"Where shall I serve my detention, sir?"

Snape analyzed Aesculus's blank face held with dignity towards him before stating in a clipped voice, "The Three Broomsticks. Your detention will be served with me, but only as a short lesson of sorts." Walking ahead towards the pub without waiting for Aesculus, Snape stalked forward. Aesculus soon followed, nodding his head in greeting to a Ministry official his uncle had introduced him to a year previously as he stepped into the pub.

----

Minerva McGonagall waved the students away as they fled towards the predicted shops of Zonko's Sweet Shop and several to the Owl Post. Some of the more daring, older students walked towards the Shrieking Shack. She herself watched Severus trudge towards the Three Broomsticks while the Malfoy boy bowed stiltedly to a passing Ministry officer. Minerva frowned as she took in Malfoy's appearance. She had never approved of the March of the Atrocious, as she had dubbed the Slytherins' ways to stampede around in their best, but she had no say so in the matter. Hoping to see how Severus was coping, she stepped into the Three Broomsticks a mere seconds after Malfoy strutted in. She frowned again as she saw the Malfoy boy slide in next to Severus, quietly talking to him. Severus looked up and listened as his eyes seemed fixed at some point past Malfoy's right shoulder.

Minerva slid into a seat not far from Severus. It wouldn't hurt too much to listen in, would it? It was, after all, for Severus's own well being, she convinced herself. Ordering a small gillywater, she sat back and made herself comfortable to last for the next couple hours.

----

"I told you to get some sleep," Aesculus muttered under his breath as he sat down next to his godfather.

Snape pretended not to hear as he shuffled through his now enlarged papers. Aesculus fixed his cuffs before staring at Snape as he conjured black quill and some red ink before viciously stabbing the paper with predictably nasty comments. Leaning over, Aesculus grimaced as he read the comments, but did not say anything.

Aesculus then turned his gaze to his godfather's fixed gaze that was staring at a point on the paper and not budging.

"A knut for your thoughts," Aesculus stated dryly as Snape snapped his eyes back up, this time looking at a point a couple inches off of Aesculus's shoulder. Feeling another tugging in his mind, Snape now looked straight into Aesculus's eyes.

"You will be learning Occlumency and Legillimency with me starting next week. You need to be able to control your mind better, especially in times as these," Snape finished abruptly.

Aesculus's eyes widened a bit. Had Snape just said Occlumency and **Legillimency**? He had, of course, known that his godfather was a well practiced Occlumense after the mind link fiasco, but a Legillimens as well? Aesculus felt, for some odd reason, extremely vulnerable and subconsciously copied his Uncle Lucius's movements when he was nervous. The only Legillimens he had heard of was Dumbledore and the Dark Lord himself…and he trusted neither.

Snape looked with slight amusement as Aesculus sat straighter and stiffer, a haughty look gracing his face as he adjusted his cuffs and the Malfoy emblem on his robes. No denying he was a Malfoy. Interpreting Aesculus's trepidation correctly, Snape quoted, "'Men fear things they do not understand.' There is nothing to fear."

Snape observed Aesculus's face wipe off of all emotions, but still saw a dark battle raging behind the gray pools looking back at him.

"You are in danger, Aesculus," Snape said suddenly. "Your fate and fidelity is being tried by both sides of this war, and you need to protect yourself as best as you can. You cannot fall to either side blindly," he continued a bit darkly as he reminisced about the last part of his statement.

Immediately comprehending the gravity of the issue, Aesculus nodded firmly and stated, "'The end justifies the means'-I will do anything for our sake."

Snape barely registered the use of "our sake" as his mind whirred at the statement Aesculus had just made.

"The end justifies the means…"

SSLE

_Snape sat lazily flipping through his book, occasionally scrawling something in it as he sat under a large tree near the lake. He turned to his right where Lily sat chewing her thumbnail anxiously while trying to read a particularly nasty passage in a History of Magic textbook. _

"_Severus," she asked, still not taking her eyes off the passage, "It says here that there have been formidable magical objects throughout history that have been stolen and passed on for generations. People have killed each other for these magical objects that are rumored to do anything from bringing back the dead to avoiding death itself." _

_She turned to Snape who was now leaning over to read the passage himself. He nodded before saying, "Well, it was obviously worth it. 'The end justifies the means,' they say." He missed the dark look that passed Lily's eyes as he continued skimming the page. It was only when Lily whispered back to him that he looked up._

"'_The end justifies the means,'" she whispered disbelievingly. "So you say that killing and pillaging aren't anything as long as you reach your own selfish end?" _

_Snape immediately sneered back defensively, "And you wouldn't if you could bring back a dead loved one? Or if you could avenge the death of someone for an eternity?" His voice rose as he continued, "Would you even consider it a crime if you considered all these killings were for a good intent?" _

"_Killing is NEVER for a good intent!" Lily exclaimed, snapping the book shut. _

"_And this said by the girl that killed a spider for her arachnophobic friend," he retorted coldly._

_Lily flushed before stating heatedly, "Well that was different!"_

"_Really?" Snape inquired coolly. "So a spider's life is not of equal worth to any filthy human on this blasted planet?" _

_Indignant but unable to retort, Lily stood up abruptly and grabbed her book bag. When she was about a foot away from him she stated quietly, "The intent was different. I killed for others; what you speak of is for selfish causes. And that's all that matters, when you open your eyes and realize that Mr. Blind," before walking away. _

AN: Once again, I am so sorry for the late update and I promise biweekly if not weekly updates from now on. I personally feel that my writing seems to be getting a bit better, thanks to the great advice of all my reviewers, but I find my story progressing a bit too slowly. Any comments?

I rather thought it was interested to see Aesculus's character a bit more. After hearing some comments that he didn't sound much Slytherin, I wanted to portray him to be a boy battling expectations and his inner self. Hope it's getting along!

So, either way, please review!


	12. Key to All

Aesculus stared shrewdly at the brandy sipping Snape

Disclaimer: Come now, if I owned any of this, would I be sitting here, staring at my computer screen? looks around Ok, so maybe I would. But that's not the point…right?!

AN: I'm forever thankful to all my reviewers, but how is it that with over 500 hits last chapter, I get four reviews?! Hmm…

Aesculus stared shrewdly at the brandy sipping Snape. Snape's expression was as blank as ever, but his eyes looked murderous. Snape brought his cup down with a clang before savagely wiping his mouth. Aesculus looked around a bit before his eyes caught the bewildered looking Professor McGonagall. Aesculus narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning back to Snape. Surreptitiously motioning towards where McGonagall was sitting with his eyes, Aesculus put his own butterbeer down with a thud to catch Snape's attention.

Snape raised a questioning eyebrow, but his eyes looked…dead. Blank. Almost…lifeless. There was no malicious glittering, nor amusement as Aesculus looked back into the ebony pools.. They were the same eyes that his Uncle Lucius had described, laughing, after the Longbottoms had been tortured to insanity.

"Godfa-" Aesculus began.

"Professor Snape," Snape snapped, his formerly blank eyes now alive again with an emotion Aesculus could not comprehend. Not knowing whether to be relieved that Snape was back to normal, or to be hurt by the sudden interruption, Aesculus nodded a bit lamely before continuing,

"My…extra tutelage?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at Aesculus's wording but understood as Aesculus once more surreptitiously directed his eyes towards somewhere behind Snape.

"Monday, during the free period after lunch," Snape replied brusquely. Aesculus nodded and bowed his salute as Snape dismissed him. He started to turn around before he heard Snape state blandly through the mind link, "How many times do I have to ask you to decease from bowing every possible moment like a deranged hippogriff?"

Walking out the door, Aesculus replied, "As many times as I have to tell you to get some rest."

Snape didn't comment as he paid Madam Rosmerta and sneered in disgust at her gaudy, sparkling shoes. Shooting McGonagall a glare over his shoulder, Snape wrenched open the door and stalked out.

SSLE

_December 24, 1977_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas but it doesn't feel like home anymore. I have forgotten HIM, or have tried to at least, yet I know deep down that I never will be able to completely get over him. Look at me, being a complete jerk pining after such a sodding bastard. I tell myself he's not worth it, but I know that something's amiss. There's something I'm missing out on. Or it is another foolish deed on my part trying to convince myself that he had been good. I'm so confused._

_Like pretty much everything in my life. The past month I spent my entire time in the library, trying to keep my mind off things. I probably read the entire ruddy library, starting from all my subjects to the founders of Hogwarts. What a pity that such great wizards and witches as they have to go. _

_Then I wonder, what are we, in the eyes of gods? Mere mortals? I shudder to think so. Afterall, I AM just a filthy little mudblood, aren't I? Isn't that what Mr. I-Hate-The-World called me? _

_And here I was saying that I wouldn't think of the idiot._

_James asked me out on the Hogwarts Express back home. I don't think he was even expecting an answer, but the shock on his face when I casually accepted. He isn't that bad, afterall…I guess…He IS sweet, and very affectionate. There's his owl just outside my window again. Probably to spew off some more sentimental nonsense. I should be appreciating this, right? _

_January 1, 1978_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy New Year! James sent an awfully sweet firework show through his last letter. I feel quite happy, and know I am on my way to the right path…yet why do I feel like I am fooling myself? Like this is all a sham? Silly me, of course not._

_March 8, 1978_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been furiously researching through every resource I could get my hands on in both the library and the restricted section. I know that there must be SOMETHING about being able to communicate with the fourth dimensional world that would help end this war once and for all. It's so frustrating to have something at the tip of your hands yet not reach it, knowing that another inch would have you where you would dream to be. _

_I'm fingering my Ravenclaw necklace even as I write. I am positive that I am not the only one to have been manipulated into a different house by the Sorting Hat, but the question is, __**who**__ else is in hiding as I? My most obvious guess is Severus…but I do not dwell on it. It could not be. It __**cannot **__be. _

_It is a known fact that You-Know-Who, or WYK, as I like to call him, would not be as successful as he is now without the alliance of the Dementors, Werewolves, Giants, and most especially, Inferi. Though werewolves and giants are considered dark creatures, dementors and inferi have aspects to them that are past supernatural. I speculate that they are part of the fourth dimensional world. More research needs to be done, however._

_There is something about my necklace that I can't quite put my finger on. The left edges have more grooves than the right…almost as if it were part of a puzzle piece. Could it be that this is a true Ravenclaw heirloom and not just a replica? Are there more of these from each founder that unite? I rest tonight with a heavy head._

_I ended up partnering with Severus in Potions today because the idiot walrus of a professor assigned us together. We thoroughly ignored each other and I didn't even blink twice when Sirius threw some newts eyes at Snape. Serves him right._

SSLE

Albus Dumbledore, esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry sat perched behind his desk as he fingered his wand. He knew that the rumors of Severus's less than stellar teaching these days were not uncalled for: he had sat through one of the classes under an invisibility charm. If Severus could not detect such a person, then his defenses were truly lacking. Albus shook his head. He had never wished Severus harm…it was just that he got in the way for the good of the world.

Well, it was too bad Severus took such a foolish stance against the almighty Dumbledore. That would not do now, would it?

Better make use of his lack of defenses.

It IS for the good of the world. What is one man to the rest of the world?

SSLE

Minerva McGonagall remained sitting in her seat in the Three Broomsticks, flustered, yet thoughtful. Something had to be done about Severus. At this rate, Severus would slip right through their fingers while they could only watch helplessly.

Albus had reverted back to his old self again: no more late night rendezvous, calculating looks, or suspicious glances.

A bit too normal for Minerva's liking. Her love for Albus had not died a bit since the very day they had married, yet she felt that she was being pushed further and further back on Albus's priorities as the years passed. His indifference towards Severus was more than unsettling.

And what was with the Malfoy boy and Severus? What if Malfoy was tagging Severus under the pretext of knowing him well, only to report back to those filthy Death Eaters of a family?

Paying for her drink while nodding cordially at Madam Rosmerta, she too stepped out to collect the students to return back to Hogwarts.

SSLE

Aesculus sat nearly drowning in a pile of books in the corner of the library. Dust covered the fading books, some of which the titles were barely visible from disuse. _Into the Mind_, _Dwelling Within_, and _Mind Links: A Complete Guide_ lay open before him. Having cast an Imperturbable Charm around him, he read with leisure through the countless tomes.

If Dumbledore was a Legilimens, and Snape's mind was as weak as it was now, it would be a risk for Snape's privacy and whatever he was so desperately attempting to hide from Aesculus. Aesculus thought back to various times where Snape had pushed him back rather forcefully out of his mind stating coldly that there was nothing that concerned Aesculus in there.

It was partly due to him that the Trust Bond was draining away on Snape, so Aesculus would take the responsibility to at least keep Snape on his guard, and the number one best theory was protection through the mind link.

Perusing _Mind Links: A Complete Guide_, Aesculus stopped at a paragraph:

_Mind links are rarely made, for both the linker and linkee must be extremely competent Occlumens and Legillimens. Mind links have been made in the past for various reasons, the most prominent for clandestine organizations, family members, and leaders of large populations for security. It has been known that the linked minds could "lend" power to one of the other minds, especially when one's Occlumency barriers are being broken or tampered with and the victim's mind is not strong enough to fight back._

Bingo.

Carefully preserving the text through a quick Note Charm, Aesculus dusted off his clothes before returning the books back to the shelves, determined to get Snape to get off his high and mighty pedestal and teach Aesculus how he could help. He wasn't just going to watch his godfa-, no, _Professor_, waste away like that.

Crushing away the brief pang in his heart after the title of _Professor_, Aesculus picked up his book bag and went to search for Cervants.

SSLE

Snape sat on his now accustomed "thinking" seat next to his fireplace as he turned the bound journal in his hands over absently. He would have to start with finding Lily's necklace in the first place: the first key to open the chest full of mysteries within to crack.

"_I have stored it where no one except those who truly know me can find it. I doubt that even James could find it, where I have hidden it. Frankly, I can only think of one person who can possibly find it, but I shall not even consider THAT possibility: the necklace shall remain forever safe away from dangerous hands._

_Danger._

_I am afraid of the power that it can unleash. I am scared, Diary._

_I feel so helpless."_

AN: End of chapter 12 people! Please review no matter what and leave me some ideas to expound upon please! I picked up the speed in the plot this chapter so we're finally getting somewhere.

Unless it takes over three weeks, I'll be waiting for at least **four** reviews this chapter. It's not a huge number, so please review so I can get this posted!!


	13. To Act Upon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Notta. None. Now can we get to the long overdue story?

AN: I'm trying to compensate for the long overdue chapter by making it longer. Please review!

* * *

Reaching the Slytherin dorms deep in thought, Aesculus walked to his bed while loosening his tie with his left hand and placing his wand back in his sleeve with his right. Plopping unceremoniously on his bed, his right hand fell with a 'thunk' on a heavy, rectangular package. Instinctively pulling his hand back up and shaking it to and fro in a frenzy, Aesculus attempted to alleviate the pain as he glared almost childishly at the perpetrator. Finding Murdoch, a fellow dorm mate, gaze upon him with obvious distaste, Aesculus swiftly smoothed back his hair before looking at his nails. Utterly unconvinced, Murdoch pulled out his _Hogwarts: A History_ before marching back out.

Silently berating himself for ruining the Malfoy image so, Aesculus turned on the 'mysterious' package in a fouler mood than before. Ripping open the package, a letter fluttered onto his lap while a black, ornate box clunked to the bed. Unfurling the scroll, Aesculus read:

_Dearest Nephew,_

_It has recently come to my notice that you will be of age in the next few months and, in extension, will be in control of how the rest of your life will spread before you. You can choose the unceremonious, dull, and wholly cowardly path of disgrace by remaining neutral to the cause, or, you may shine like a beacon in __**our society**__. I am giving you a one time offer that will raise you above all others. Join us, dear nephew, and let the Malfoy name be continually honored above all. Details are not needed-only your eternal loyalty. The package holds a portkey to a small…society meeting…of sorts. Just an evening party on my behalf. I, and the rest of us, will be expecting you in two weeks time. No need to reply with your gratitude-I already know of it._

_Your most honorable,_

_Sculiu Malfoy _

"'…shine like a beacon in **our society**'?" Aesculus murmured, his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes darted to the signature. "Sculiu Malfoy." How characteristic of his Uncle Lucius to be totally unconcerned or even a bit abashed at having to use an utterly pitiful pseudonym even in private messages.

He glanced warily at the box before lifting a box to reveal a new set of black robes. The only way he could distinguish it from the rest of his formal robes was by the silver lining on the hem on only the left sleeve and the Dark Mark insignia on the inside left cuff. Placing the lid carefully back, he leaned back on the head of his bed.

He had never wanted to join his uncle's 'society' and never cared much for the devoted loyalty towards a "Dark Lord" that was the definition of hypocrisy itself. However, he had resigned himself to it before the fall of the Dark Lord. No matter what people said, Aesculus respected the views and opinions of his family, even if it meant greeting countless Ministry officials and "relatives." Though, he had tried avoiding the former at all costs after a rather drab sermon he had to endure once.

Now that he thought about it, he would probably have joined the "cause" out of loyalty and respects towards his family, not to the cause nor the Dark Lord himself, had the Dark Lord not perished. Even now…

Aesculus thought back to his earlier conversation with Snape. _"You are in danger, Aesculus…_ _Your fate and fidelity is being tried by both sides of this war, and you need to protect yourself as best as you can. You cannot fall to either side blindly." _It seemed his godfa-_**Professo**__r­_ wanted him to rethink his choices.

"I never really did think Snape was a true follower, through and through," Aesculus mused. If he had only his experience of meeting Snape with other followers, Aesculus would have no doubt of Snape's loyalty…but the Snape that Aesculus knew, the _true_ Snape, (or at least, Aesculus hoped) seemed to be otherwise.

Simply said, an utterly confusing man.

Well, time to talk to the utterly confusing man himself.

SSLE

"Albus," McGonagall called out while peering into the Headmaster's office. No one was there but Fawkes, which flew towards her almost instantly at her entrance.

Looking around, McGonagall clucked at the numerous maps and documents lying haphazardly on Dumbledore's desk. Shuffling over to the rather uncharacteristically messy desk, she shuffled various papers into piles, trying to clear a space in the middle of the desk. Accidentally pushing a latch under the desk while sorting through the various magical files, McGonagall gasped as a portion of the desk flipped over with a groan.

It was a map of the castle…yet much, much more. There were footprints moving to and fro, with labels underneath them.

It was a master plan of stealthy spying.

She watched dumbfounded as another set of footprints appeared as they crossed from the Slytherin dorm to Professor Snape's Office with the label of Aesculus Malfoy. Huffing indignantly, she searched for Albus.

Albus Dumbledore was…**in his office?!**

SSLE

The Evans home. No, no, Lily had never been that simple minded. Snape agitatedly paced his office with his hands shoved into his pockets under the ludicrously flapping cloak swirling impressively around his feet as he stopped and turned swiftly every other minute. It was a miracle he didn't trip over those robes.

Where was somewhere that only he and Lily had shared? Memories poured into his mind. Snape winced before locking them safely away again. He didn't need to be reminded of what a fool he was.

He looked up suddenly to see Aesculus standing quietly in a corner.

"How the…Mr. Malfoy! Detention for deceiving a professor into breaking the wards!"

Aesculus looked coolly back at his professor. "I apologize professor, but I did not coerce an _esteemed_ faculty member into helping you," he replied quietly.

Snape looked confused before his face contorted into anger once more. "How dare you lie to me Mr. Malfoy! Do I look like a fool to you! You know as well as I that these wards are-"

"-obviously failing, Professor," Aesculus interrupted. Not looking up, he continued, "Your magic is being drained, Professor, and you know it. The wards are growing weaker."

Snape glowered at Aesculus, his eyes boring into the back of Aesculus's head. "What did you say to me?" he hissed menacingly.

"That you are obviously neglecting to see that your life is slipping before you," Aesculus replied, looking up again.

Aesculus continued before Snape could even open his mouth to retort back furiously. "You just need to open your eyes and see how much the world really wants to help you. Even here. Even now."

He glanced casually at his nails and flicked off some non existent lint off his clothes before casually mentioning, "Uncle Lucius send you an invitation as well?"

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes but didn't reply. "I plan on going. Is there anything I need to be cautioned of?" Aesculus asked a bit sarcastically.

The boy was going? Snape had thought that Aesculus had known better. He had thought that Aesculus was different; more prudent…more wise…what a disappointment. What more had he expected from his life other than disappointment though.

Face blank, Snape replied, tearing his mind away from his bitterness, "Your wits and good decision." _Which you obviously seem to lack._

"Look, Professor. You know I don't give a speck of dust about that cause my uncle raves on about. But, it's my family. I do not go against my family. I stay with them to the end," Aesculus blurted out.

_At least he isn't another brainwashed soul without a conscience. _"It is your choice, Mr. Malfoy, that will make your life, not mine. I suggest you do what you wish to do," Snape replied, before adding a bit more quietly, "But I suggest that all decisions should be wisely thought out. Weigh the pros and cons for each and choose what you desire."

"You don't wish me to go," Aesculus stated plainly.

"I wish that you choose according to your own desires, and not mine, but prudently," Snape replied a bit blandly.

"You know my parents aren't in the cause. And I know that you didn't wish me to join the Dark Lord when he was alive. Why do you not stop me now when you told Dumbledore the other day that you wouldn't allow me to act spy?"

"Because you've got to decide for yourself Mr. Malfoy!" Snape bit out impatiently. "You aren't going to have an entire crew at your service for the rest of your life every time you try to decide what color robes you should wear for the day!" he spat.

He was tired of it all. Snape just wanted to slip back into that peaceful oblivion he had experienced while he was at the Hospital Wing. He didn't need another back to watch out for.

"Grow up, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said exhaustedly as he dropped into his stiff chair. "Now leave."

Aesculus stiffened during the verbal attack but kept his ground. "No," he replied.

Snape looked up incredulously before repeating in a lower, more dangerous tone, "Leave **now**, Mr. Malfoy, or does that immature brain of yours not understand that either?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor. But my immature brain does realize that someone other than me needs to take action on his decisions, not just make them," Aesculus cut in.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's voice rose.

"Read it, Professor," Aesculus shoved his notes from his previous library session onto Snape's desk. "Read it, and read it carefully, because if you don't act, I will."

Aesculus waved his wand again before walking out.

Snape stared at the notes on mind links before him, rage still blinding him from what Aesculus had just offered.

SSLE

"A-Albus! What a surprise!" McGonagall stammered a bit before plastering an unconvincing smile on her face as she nervously straightened her tightly woven bun on her head.

"Ah, good day, Minerva. All well, I assume?" Dumbledore asked, smiling genially. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes but McGonagall didn't notice, too busy fussing with her robes.

"Yes, of course," McGonagall continued, having recovered her composure. "I was just-"

"Looking around my desk?" Dumbledore asked innocently, making McGonagall flush.

"No, I was actually looking for you. It seems as though our staff meeting needs to be postponed to tomorrow as most of the third year is in the hospital wing right now and in dire need of supervision after a disastrous Potions explosion.

"Ah yes, Severus. What has gotten into him," Dumbledore shook his head, glancing at McGonagall surreptitiously.

McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore, her eyes nearly slits in her already gaunt face. "You know perfectly well, Albus Dumbledore! And you haven't even done anything about poor Severus!"

Dumbledore raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Do you truly believe that I am letting one of my valued staff members while away to the risk of himself and our students? I thought you knew me better, Minerva."

He added on afterthought, "What a pity. I don't suppose Severus would enjoy knowing that he's your new topic of pity…"

"I thought I knew you better, Albus, but all facts prove that I do not," McGonagall replied coldly, her eyes narrowing, if possible, even further. "And it is not pity! It's concern and sympathy for a fellow colleague-"

"-whom you tried to bait everyday until now," Dumbledore interrupted. "And you do know me better, my dear," Dumbledore replied, a bit flatter than he intended to. He was obviously ending the topic.

McGonagall brushed it aside as she insisted, "And I dearly hope I do. What have you in mind before Severus ends up killing himself and the entire student body at this rate?"

"Wait, and let fate take care of the rest. The matter is not in our hands until Severus does something about it first," Dumbledore replied quietly.

An enraged McGonagall stomped out of the Headmaster's office, not even noticing Dumbledore look once more at the map on his desk as a pair of footsteps disappeared off the map boundaries from Dumbledore's office.

SSLE

Snape rubbed his eyes before the hearth before picking up his quill again and resumed marking his papers. His hair was lankier than the usual greasiness of it all, his robes rumpled and his figure more emaciated. He hadn't appeared for dinner…again…

A sudden whoosh put him on his guard as a meal materialized before him on his desk from the fireplace. It had house elves written all over it, looking at the amount of food on the tray. Wondering who could've sent the food, he suspiciously sniffed the food for poison before he noticed the small note.

"I told you that I would act if you didn't. And no, it is not poisoned, spiked, or tampered with in any way so just get this down your system."

Snape couldn't help the twitch of his lips as he picked up his fork resignedly and stabbed at his food. It would at least help him stay up.

SSLE

_He was in the Room of Requirement. That he could depict. Snape watched his younger self and Lily scratch furiously at a piece of parchment before the fire. Lily glanced up every now and then, smiled, then resumed working while an oblivious Snape flipped over the parchment and continued scrawling over the yellowing paper. _

_The scene shifted to a fight at Spinners End. It was dark as the moon shone eerily in the sky as screams, clashes, and a hideous bang was heard from inside the small abode. A lanky boy crept out quietly from his window before jumping down about two feet towards the creek. A figure there was already sitting underneath a huge maple tree, pacing nervously. _

"_Psst," the boy hissed as the girl looked up sharply. The moonlight shone on her smiling face as they ran over and hugged each other tightly._

"_I was worried," the girl whispered. "Are you alright?"_

"_No worse than usual," the boy replied, his casual voice covering the strained look on his face as he tried to hear his mother through the cacophony. It was when there was no sound that it worried him. _

"_Let's go," the girl whispered as she dragged the boy with her._

_It was sunny now. It was the memory of Lily and the younger Snape in the forest as the butterfly flew by. Snape vaguely heard Lily ask him what house he wanted to be in at Hogwarts. _

Snape bolted up from his sleep. That was it! The oak tree. In the forest. **That's where it was hidden!**

* * *

AN: I'm horrid at keeping promises, aren't I? This chapter was a bit longer, and I think I had too many shifts in POVs because it's a bit choppy. Please give me some feedback and review no matter what! I thank **Hannah Loves Lupin** profoundly for her great advice and ardor for this story. I think my updates will now be once every two to three weeks.

Once again, **Please Review! **I really don't mind if it's not about the story…ok, so maybe not reviews about what you ate for breakfast, but really, feedback would be nice!


	14. Opening and Channeling

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing, still! All rights to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Aesculus awoke with a jerk when he felt a sudden jolt of electricity through his mind link. _Something was wrong with Snape. _

"Bloody hell," he muttered before quickly pulling over his robes and snatching his wand from behind his shirt, where it was pressed against his back. He cast a few spells before dashing quickly to Snape's office, as he skidded to a halt at the office door. He muttered a few family secrets before the wards lowered.

Aesculus dashed across the classroom before abruptly halting at Snape's door. Pressing against a niche in the wall, Aesculus cast a few spells to find no signs of danger. Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes before cautiously sidling into the room.

Quick as a flash, he saw a red light shoot past his ear. Smugly remembering that he had cast an invisibility charm on himself, Aesculus deftly jumped onto Snape's empty bed, only to get hit by a petrificus totalus.

SSLE

Removing the invisibility spells, barring himself for the worst, Snape mentally gaped when he saw Aesculus. His hair was ruffled; arms stuck rigidly to his sides. Only his eyes darted furtively, silently begging Snape to take the binds off.

Wordlessly, Snape did. As Aesculus muttered under his breath and smoothed down his hair and robes, Snape crossed his arms and scowled.

Aesculus looked up sweetly before grinning innocently. Snape remained resolute as ever.

Suddenly, remembering why he was there in the first place, Aesculus jumped up before grabbing his fallen wand and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Training for the Ninja Squad," Snape asked snidely. Aesculus ignored him. A couple seconds later, Snape tapped Aesculus on the shoulder, which Aesculus ignored once again.

Snape scowled in frustration before spinning Aesculus around with all his strength.

"Shh!" Aesculus hissed.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Malfoy," Snape growled. Then, on after thought, added, "Reading _Ickle Tails for Grffyindor Souls_ a little too much tonight?"

It was Aesculus's turn to scowl. Would Snape ever let it go? Was it his fault that Snape had happened to pass at the moment when Montague had passed Aesculus a note? Was it his fault that the first book he grabbed in his vicinity to cover the note up was that blasted book?

_Apparently._

Deciding to pass that last remark, Aesculus looked around one more time. Seeing no one, doubt began to creep into his mind. Straightening up, he fumbled with his robe cuffs before flipping his hair back a bit narcissistically.

Clearing his throat, Aesculus replied coolly, "Just making sure you were on top of yourself, sir. We wouldn't want to miss our special lessons now, would we sir?" He knew it was a lame comeback for such a dramatic entrance.

Apparently Snape, the King of Dramatic Entrances, thought so too.

"Why are you really down here, Aesculus," Snape replied in a dead-pan voice. Aesculus looked up and admonished himself for feeling a bit giddy with the reversal to his first name. _Ugh. I'm acting like a school girl having a crush on Snape or something._ Aesculus blanched a bit at the thought.

Shaking his head a bit to get rid of the idea, Aesculus said, "I apologize, sir, but I had a midnight epiphany, and I had to come ask you sir."

Snape looked at him like he had just announced that rubber ducks were the best thing since bread.

Aesculus threw up his hands before blurting, "Fine, fine! I felt a shock through the mind link and based upon the research material I read, assumed that you were in danger. It was all I could conclude from the symptoms!"

"The symptoms," Snape repeated before stopping himself and asking, "You felt a shock through the mind link?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"Have you had similar shocks like these before or was this the first?"

"The first one major enough to trigger an epiphany and act as if I had been reading too many fairytales, sir," Aesculus replied a bit testily.

"Very funny, Aesculus. Now please return to your rooms before you lose ten points from Slytherin."

Aesculus ignored the last comment. This seemed to be recurring a lot tonight, Snape's usual snarkiness return to full blow and Aesculus completely ignoring him. "What happened though, godfather?"

Snape glared at Aesculus a bit at the title, but did not comment. "It is none of your business, **Mr. Malfoy**, so please, kindly return to your rooms." He opened the door with mock courtesy.

Frustration from inactivity bubbled inside of Aesculus. "Well, **Severus,** you might as well tell me as you're already using half my energy keeping you standing right now!" Aesculus snapped.

_He did NOT just say that. _

_He did not._

_Okay, he had._

_What was with him and the bloody Gryffindor explosions today?_

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Explain," he whispered lowly.

"Well…What's the use of tipping the house elves off to make you eat every night? It does cost energy to walk down there, if you haven't noticed," Aesculus fibbed easily.

It was then that an idea struck him. Snape remembered how his mind had seemed clearer that day…and that he had felt enough energy to even stand during the entire third year and fifth year lectures. He had credited it to the food…but…his dreams. That meant that his mind was clearer and his Occlumency shields stronger. That could only mean…

"**Mr. Malfoy," **Snape growled. His low tone was quiet, yet it ricocheted off the stone walls several times. Its coldness would've sent shivers down Aesculus's back if he had not become accustomed to it.

"That is my name, sir," Aesculus replied, unfazed.

"You did not, per chance, put any of those notes you handed to me most graciously, into practice, did you?" the Professor replied in clipped tones, obviously gritting his teeth.

"A little practice never does you any wrong, Severus," Aesculus replied genially.

"**You impudent little…**"

"You could at least thank me, you know. It was past N.E.W.T. level Charms, too," Aesculus remarked casually while looking at his nails.

"Do you understand the gravity of our situation?" Snape boomed.

"Perfectly."

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not put up with your impudence! How dare you channel your magic into me without permission!"

"Permission, sir? I hardly thought you could input what I said to you, in your state," he replied dryly.

He didn't have time for this. Lily's necklace had to be found tonight. He couldn't wait any longer. Even if Snape's Occlumency shields were back up to full power, Aesculus's would now be at ground zero compared to Snape's previously substantial (but still existent) one. If anyone were to pry into Aesculus's mind right now…and with it connected directly to Snape's…

"Mr. Malfoy. Go grab your thickest cloak and come back down here in ten minutes. Now! And don't be late," Snape commanded suddenly,

"But Sev-"

"**Now**, Mr. Malfoy."

Aesculus hurried away, confused, yet determined to show his godfather how _capable _and _mature_ he was. He sneered as he muttered the password and bolted to his room.

SSLE

Snape paced in his room, awaiting Aesculus anxiously. Was it right to take Aesculus with him? Of course, nothing needed to be said but some altered versions of the truth…but…Dumbledore would no doubt turn him out of his job if he found out that Snape had snuck a student out in the middle of the night.

Growling in frustration, Snape mentally hit himself for getting so worked up over nothing. Nothing needed to happen at all…he **was **a Slytherin after all. Cunning, resourcefulness…

Aesculus banged in with his cloak flying around him in an eerily similar impression of Snape's as he hunched down to catch his breath. He stood up quickly at Snape's penetrating gaze.

Conjuring a shoe wordlessly, Snape closed his eyes, envisioning the forest as the shoe grew blue before returning to its original color.

Still silently, Snape stuck out the shoe for Aesculus to grab.

Aesculus shook his head. "No. Tell me what's going on."

Snape lazily waved his wand, attaching Aesculus to the shoe with a temporary sticking charm before calmly grabbing the shoe himself.

Snape, the superior Master of the Dungeons, was back in full swing.

SSLE

Aesculus was fuming as he landed haphazardly with his hand still attached to the shoe. Glaring at Snape as he undid the sticking charm, he brushed off his clothes and looked around.

They were in a forest. A dark one, yes, but still one that had an air of friendly sweetness to it. Hearing a creek running nearby, Aesculus turned to see a few cottages beyond the creek. It seemed to be a Muggle town.

Snape was already walking towards a huge oak tree, so Aesculus hurried along. He smiled a bit cynically as he realized that the Slytherin Head of House and the Slytherin Prince were dueling a battle of wits and, well, Slytherin-ness.

Startled, Aesculus watched as Snape dropped to his knees and began scanning the area with his wand. A glow of red near a spot had Snape digging out the place with a charm Aesculus had neither seen nor heard of before. Remembering that his godfather had invented quite a few of his own spells during his time, Aesculus watched as Snape reached down and lifted a small, ornamental box.

Rushing over, Aesculus forgot his indignation as he sat by his godfather.

SSLE

Snape barely noticed Aesculus rush over to his side as he muttered spell after spell to get the box open. When all else failed, he remembered how he had opened Lily's journal.

Lily.

Snape smiled wistfully, startling Aesculus out of his wits.

_He's truly gone bonkers this time!_ Aesculus thought, with wide eyes.

Snape tentatively reached through the door in his mind that he had adamantly kept shut since her death. The one with Lily in it. The one where he had trapped her in for long enough.

Memories flooded through him, bad and good, yet Snape was unperturbed by the less pleasant memories. He just felt so relieved, and light hearted-as if all the world's burdens had lifted off his shoulders.

No, he couldn't forget his precious Lily like that.

_His _Lily.

Snape had never felt any better in decades.

Aesculus watched his godfather with increasing concern and bewilderment as a peace settled over his godfather's haggard face. Aesculus cleared his throat quite ostentatiously, making a show of it with his hands flailing about towards the end to get his godfather's attention.

It worked, as Snape jerked out of his trance like state and cleared his throat as well, before annunciating clearly: "I, Severus Alexander Octuras Snape, have been given exclusive permission by one Lily Evans, to open this chest."

Nothing happened.

Furrowing his brow, Snape nudged at the chest with his wand to no avail.

Aesculus felt the last puzzle piece slip into his mind as the identity of the mysterious Lily fit into place. Wasting no time to assess the problem, Aesculus hit a solution that might work. A bit risky and fool hardy, considering who he wanted to act, but still worth a try.

Snape repeated the line, but instead said, "I, Severus Alexander Octuras Snape, have been given exclusive permission by one Lily Evans, to retrieve her secrets."

Still nothing happened.

Suddenly, Aesculus softly stated, "Lily Evans Potter, Severus. Try it."

Snape's eyes flashed as he whipped his head back at Aesculus. Fury was palpably oozing from every pore of his being; so much so that words failed him.

"Try it, Severus," Aesculus commanded gently. "It was technically her name."

"Lily never belonged to Potter or his bloated head. She was always mine, and always will be!" Snape gritted out forcefully.

"None the less."

Taking Snape's wand, Aesculus breathed in deeply before concentrating on the magic he was channeling towards Snape and the mind link. Steadily, he repeated,

"I, Aesculus Mertague Lucius Malfoy, have been given exclusive permission by one Severus Alexander Octuras Snape, to retrieve one Lily Evans Potter's secrets."

A blue haze spurt from Snape's wand and interwove itself around Aesculus and Snape before shooting straight into the lock of the chest.

Before it clicked open.

* * *

AN: A lot of sudden revelations this chapter! I've decided that Walking Back will end at around chapter 25, so I've been planning my best to get this story on wheels. Let's just go over how exactly the magic channeling and the chest opening worked.

Because Aesculus had channeled his magic towards Snape, Snape's Occlumency barrier rebuilt itself back to its previous splendor, enabling his mind to becoming organized once more into "rooms." Thus the dreams that unconsciously led him to the answer of where the necklace was.

As for the chest opening. Originally, the objects could only be opened by a few exclusive people that had a binding with Lily beyond magical means, especially those bound by love, the strongest binder. As Aesculus's and Snape's magic is now nearly one and the same, and Aesculus and Snape share a mind link, Aesculus managed to channel "Snape" through with Snape's wand to open the chest.

Hope that made sense, and sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it. Thank you for my new readers who joined us recently! Thank you!


	15. Foward One, Backward Two

Disclaimer: Pssh. Come on. No money made!

* * *

No sooner had Snape reverently reached out to the much read about Ravenclaw heirloom, Aesculus cleared his throat lightly.

Snape turned to him, a bit peeved, but none the less expressionless but for his sparking eyes.

"Severus…" Aesculus trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had obviously interrupted an extremely emotional moment, but it was nearing seven, and their rather blatant absence would be noticed soon.

Snape nodded, hearing the thought through Aesculus's weakened Occlumency walls. Taking the chest with him, Snape stood up quickly and, finding the two way portkey, walked towards it. On the count of three, he and Aesculus grabbed the shoe and arrived back at Snape's quarters.

Only to find Professsor McGonagall awaiting them.

SSLE

McGonagall paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office as he looked sternly out the window.

"Where could they be?" McGonagall exclaimed exasperatedly.

Dumbledore did not reply.

"To have the gall to not only create an unregistered portkey but to use it as well! In the dead of night! With a student! What would be parents say? The teachers?" She ranted on, her hands flailing up in the air.

"Calm yourself, Minerva," Dumbledore requested softly, still looking out into the forest, sneaking surreptitious glances at the map on his desk.

"That's it. I'm going down to Severus's rooms," McGonagall ejaculated, storming out, fretting all the way.

"That would quite unnecessary," Dumbledore said to himself, long after she had left, as he spotted two dots appear on his Hogwarts map.

SSLE

Shaking with fury, McGonagall burst, "Severus Snape! What do you think you were doing? Creating an unregistered portkey, then using it, taking a **student** with you in the middle of the night with no notice?"

Aesculus raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic explosion. Snape just calmly removed his cloak with a snap of the clasp and placed it over his bed.

"Severus Snape, did you hear me?"

"Screech any louder and you might break all the glass in the castle," Snape replied snidely, walking over to his bedside drawer and placing the chest discreetly in it. After closing it, he added, "Or is there a competition going on between yourself and the Fat Lady that I haven't had the pleasure of knowing? No gilded invitation? My, I'm disappointed."

A bit dumbfounded by the sudden comeback of Snape's biting sarcasm, McGonagall stood agape at Snape.

"Excuse me, professor, but I rather think that looking like a fish isn't a competition category either," Aesculus couldn't help but add.

Snapping to the easier prey, McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, had Professor Snape not been with you tonight, you would've suffered more than expulsion. It was a very dangerous stunt to perform," she looked sidelong at Snape, "and I suggest you get down to breakfast before you are missed."

"Sorry professor, all due respect, but Professor Snape here asked me to stay," Aesculus replied. Through the mind link, he pleaded, "Please, Severus, I have to speak to you."

Hearing Aesculus's pleas, Snape nodded to the inquiring look on McGonagall's face.

Huffing a few less pleasant remarks, McGonagall walked out with her head held high.

As soon as she left, Snape re-warded his office and chambers as the wards had come down weeks before.

SSLE

Turning to Aesculus, Snape crossed his arms, awaiting the questions he knew would be inevitable.

"So…Lily Potter. That's who you and Dumbledore were talking about weeks ago," Aesculus trailed off.

Snape didn't deign to reply but snarled at the last name Aesculus had used. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Aesculus.

Fiddling with his cuffs, Aesculus continued awkwardly, "This may seem a bit forward, Severus, but you should reconcile with the fact that she did indeed marry Mr. Potter. It seems like she did so willingly, too, by your reaction. She was Lily **Potter**, Sev, no matter how much you wish it to be otherwise."

"But she never actually **belonged** to him," Snape growled.

"As she never really belonged to anyone. No one belongs to anyone. She was probably the most individualized, independent woman you knew Severus."

At Snape's wide eyed expression, Aesculus grinned. "Too obvious. I know you Severus."

Aesculus continued softly, "People aren't possessions, Severus. You can't own them, no matter how much they are willing to sacrifice for you. They may love you, and you them, but you can't own them. People are living souls, not objects that can be claimed, used, and manipulated into service."

Snape detected flashing memories through Aesculus's head, mostly to do with events that had made Aesculus feel used and neglected, then picked up again to serve as a puppet for the benefit of his family name.

A particularly painful memory, it seemed, was one where a younger looking Aesculus, around five, was using his fingers dipped in paint to create a haphazard frame for his parents. With a proud grin on his face, he had clapped his now blue and green hands with joy. His father had promptly arrived, smiled a bit coldly at the frame before picking up his son and washing his hands, leaving the frame on the floor.

"Father no likey?" Aesculus had asked, tears pooling in his eyes.

His father ignored his question before chastising, "Tsk, tsk, Aesculus. Malfoys always hold themselves with proper decorum. I hope never to see you act so childishly ever again. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. Make your father proud by keeping yourself poised."

"Father no proud of Aesc?" baby Aesculus had whimpered. Wordlessly wiping his son's fingers off, Aesculus's father had merely gently lowered Aesculus to go look at the family heirlooms in the mansion's museum.

Snape could feel the resentment and anger through the mind link as Aesculus desperately tried to shield his mind.

Embarrassed at having been revealed as such a sentimental fool, Aesculus made to push away past Snape, but the professor caught him by the arm.

"I realize that, Aesculus. However, it is harder to remember that when the people you long for are from your grasp when you once could call each other your own. Not in possession, but at least in the hopes of keeping their…"

"Love," Aesculus finished. "You loved her. I can tell. But that still doesn't mean that she belonged to anyone. She was herself, no matter whom she decided to dedicate herself to…and I'm sorry to break it to you but she bound herself to Mr. Potter. It's an irreversible fact that you'll just have to deal with Severus."

Seeing Snape's expression, Aesculus hurried on, "Regardless if you loved each other, or still do, she was never really anyone's Sev. Just, remember that," he finished awkwardly, realizing that he had just repeated himself.

"Yes, I shall," Snape replied with forced calm. What was with Aesculus and his annoyingly moral views these days? "I shall forever keep in mind my failure and Potter's success. Oh har har, that just makes my day."

"Sev, stop. You and I both know that that's not true. I just…I could tell…well, I got the feeling that you knew that she loved you…was I wrong?"

"No," Snape replied a bit softly. Looking at the fire, he added, "She loved me. Or so she said. I got a letter from her post mort, written weeks before her death." He paused, and added, "No, she loved me…and I her."

"Then there's the proof that you're a winner too. The fact that she loved you is an irreversible fact." _Just like the fact that she wed Mr. Potter and didn't die a spinster pining after you._

"But what's the use?" Snape suddenly snarled. "She's dead!"

"In the material sense, yes! But in your heart, no!" Aesculus cried vehemently. "I as well as the rest of us can tell that you still pine after her **because she's not dead in your mind!** As long as you continue to see her, she won't be dead! People only die when they are forgotten. You of all people should know that!"

Aesculus stopped dead. He hadn't meant to blurt out that last part. He wasn't supposed to know anything about Snape's mother…

Snape's face hardened into harsh lines. "Yes, I of all people should know," he replied bitterly.

Still frowning, Aesculus saw the Professor mask slip back onto his godfather, the vulnerable Severus now gone.

"You are not to repeat any of this to anyone, Mr. Malfoy," Snape commanded. Aesculus felt a pang of sadness at his godfather thinking that he had to reinforce this already said fact. It was like talking to a chess piece, talking to Snape. Move forward one, move back two…

"You must work on your Occlumency shields before you walk out of this room though, Mr. Malfoy. You hold valuable and lethal information in your head."

"Could you possibly help me through the mind link? I think my magic is more powerful in your form since you know how to wield it better. It might be more useful if I laid down as many basic shields I could, and you reinforce them."

"Then proceed. It works better if you imagine only two primary doors in your mind before branching out from the two doors. It is better if you alternate category patterns in each door so it is not too easy for any intruder to find information by linking things together."

Aesculus concentrated and proceeded to do so. With a nod, Snape looked straight into Aesculus's eyes, and with a warning through the mind link, cast Legillimence.

After the procedure was over, Aesculus felt more famished than ever. Noticing that the time was nearing eight, Aesculus attempted to rush out.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called out. Aesculus halted mid step.

"It would be better if you stayed longer and I give a valid excuse for you. Everyone would know that you weren't in your dorms this morning, nor at breakfast. I'll call a house-elf for your breakfast and then you may read quietly at your desk as Potions is your first class."

Aesculus nodded before eagerly approaching a table where food appeared before him.

SSLE

Cervants was worried. Of course, he didn't show it as he walked nonchalantly to breakfast, but his mind was whirring at the possibilities. Could Aesculus have been carted off early to the Death Eater crowd, courtesy of his uncle? It was a known fact that Lucius Malfoy had been bragging about a precious ally that would allow great insight into Dumbledore's layer.

Shaking his head, Cervants frowned before tucking into his food.

SSLE

"So, what exactly is the necklace?" Aesculus asked in between bites. His hair was a bit ruffled and his usually pristine robes unbuttoned a bit to allow a more comfortable stance. It was an image that he rarely let show; not to his parents, not to Cervants.

"Something none of your concern," Snape replied, eyeing his coffee distastefully.

"How did you know of its existence and location?" Aesculus pressed on.

Snape sighed. It would be better to let Aesculus know part of, if not the whole truth rather than a warped idea spurred on by many ridiculous, far fetched inferences.

Wordlessly, Snape handed Aesculus Lily's diary. Aesculus noticed the reverent and careful way his godfather touched it, and he made sure to do the same.

"Since we share the same magic now, it should open to your touch," Snape said.

Sure enough, Aesculus read the heading of the first journal entry. Falling into silence, he read on for an hour until he heard his wand buzz.

Looking up, Aesculus asked quickly, "Did you read all of this yet?"

"Most, but not all. Why?" Snape asked a bit suspiciously. It had pained him too much to read Lily's familiar cursive over and over again, so Snape had put his reading on temporary hold, despite the foreboding feeling that this postponing had caused.

"Only three of the four heirlooms have to be united to unleash the fourth dimensional world. Mrs.P-, Lil-, **she**," Aesculus gritted awkwardly, "thinks it's because even in history, one of the founding four backed out. I think I know something about one of them, but it's a long story. Can I come back later?"

"Yes," Snape replied quickly, casting a scourgifying charm and neatening charm on both himself and Aesculus.

"Now, you need to play along, Mr. Malfoy. You should fit in quite nicely," Snape said before pulling Aesculus out to the adjoining supply room.

SSLE

The entire class awaited for their professor. Cervants looked around to still find his friend missing. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who noticed, seeing by the looks of his classmates.

Suddenly, a voice that was unmistakably their professor's bellowed, "**Mr. Malfoy!** How many times do I have to repeat to imbed into that thick skull of yours to **not sneak into the dungeons to practice for your NEWTS in the dead of the night!"**

Aesculus gave Snape a grateful look for not humiliating him, and answered in a firm voice, "I apologize sir… it's just that I had a midnight epiphany…" Mirth danced in his eyes as Snape narrowed his in memory of how the night had started.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy! Tonight, at seven."

"Yes, sir."

Snape swept into the classroom, Aesculus in tow. Everyone gaped at the reappearance of their cruel, sarcastic professor. Sneering at a gawking Ravenclaw, Snape barked, "Find something to your liking, Miss Gwenich?" Without waiting for a reply, he added, "Turn to page 453. Now."

Still a bit shocked, the class followed through.

AN: Thanks to everyone who's been following Walking Back! It really makes my day to see this story added to another person's story alerts list or favorite story list. I know that this chapter may have made both Aesculus and Severus a bit OOC, but something **duj** said got me thinking and made me want Severus to get knocked on the head to get rid of his possessiveness over Lily. We'll see how much progress Aesculus made next chapter.

Now that all the philosophical mushy stuff is over, back to action next chapter! Please review!

6


End file.
